The Cherry Tree on Mauvi Street
by f a u n a . and . f l o r a
Summary: He pushed her against the wall and crushed his lips on hers."Stupid Japanese woman,"he said a moment later and walked away. And that was the most mind blowing kiss she'd ever had. Two of the Asia's largest real estate companies clash in a bloody brawl.SxS
1. The Proposition

**Chapter 1 **

**The Proposition **

"What!"

"What, what?" A silent sob was heard from the other side.

"What do you mean 'what, what?' " The exasperated voice spoke in empathy. "How can you stand someone like that?"

"I don't know, you know what, I just don't know anything any longer." The other individual, obviously upset about something, spoke over the phone.

"Listen, Tomoyo, I'm going to take the first flight over to Tokyo. This will be solved, don't worry, alright?" Her voice was uncertain.

"Ohh…please come, it's been ages since I last saw you, I miss you so very much." Tomoyo spoke softly into the phone.

"It's a plan. Hold on. Give me a minute." Putting down her cell phone, she pushed back her office chair and went to open her second drawer to the left. She took out a file and slammed it onto her mahogany desk. Quickly flipping through the fawn pages, she came across a beautiful stationary. 'Dear Kinomoto' was encrypted at the top in beautiful flawless calligraphy. Swiftly, reading over the letter she came upon a number.

Dashing to the side table she picked up her industrial phone, and dialed the number in an unfashionable manner. While ringing she picked her cell phone up off the spotless mahogany table, "Tomoyo?"

"Yes?" Tomoyo replied, in now a hopeful tone.

"Stay on the line, I'll just be another minute," She reassured her distressed friend. She was sure she heard a faint, "Mmhmm". That being good enough, she went back to the other phone, only to hear it ringing.

"You've reached British Airways, please state your business, and our automated answering system will try to direct you to the right representative for your inquiries. If you have the extension key to your destination, please enter it now, followed with the pound key. "

Looking at the paper, she entered the numbers given. She waited patiently while the bell rung once again. "Hullo, you've caught Francis, and whom am I speaking to?" She heard the familiar English accent of her old friend Francis.

"Francis! It's me! Recognize me?" She spoke in the sweetest voice that she could.

"Ms Kinomoto! So nice to hear from you again, how have you been?" Francis asked enthusiastically.

"Fabulous, listen this is no time for small talk, I need a favor" Ms Kinomoto spoke business.

"Right, when and where?" He replied.

"Tokyo, next flight." She grabbed a pen and her stationary ready to write anything he had to say. She scribbled on the paper to make sure the pen worked, it was an Elizabeth Arden collectable she had bought when she was in London. With the dead silence at her side, she heard hushed typing from the receiver. Waiting for a response, she gently tapped her pen on the stationary, looking for anything interesting to do; she read the words in her mind. 'Ms Kinomoto please get back to Mr. Lang regarding the Atlantic City Casino.' This wasn't good. There were too many things on her agenda.

"Okay your in, pack your bags for the next flight which is in an about…three hours. At 5 PM." He told her quickly. She scurried to scribble it all down. "Have a nice flight!"

Hanging up the receiver, she went to grab her cell phone. "Tomoyo, I'll be there as soon as possible, I'll call you when I reach." She said gently. Hearing a faint acceptance, she hung up.

*

The stop at Hong Kong would be great; she could pick up something great for Tomoyo, and not to mention something for her brother, Touya, and her father, Fujitaka.

Sitting in first class, it was very quiet, and she rested her head on the seat, and fell into a peaceful slumber. It wasn't very long, as she was awoken by a very irritant ache in her shoulder, a stewardess was standing beside her. And by the looks of it, she had poked Sakura on the shoulder.

"Sorry to disturb to Miss, but this gentleman seems to be claiming that you are sitting on his seat." The stewardess sounded quite disdain, but the twinkle in her eyes showed that she was regretful to be kicking someone of their seat. "There will be no trouble to find you another seat, and we are very truly sorry about this."

Smiling at the stewardess, she grabbed her purse, and lifted herself off the seat. "Sorry to have disturbed you, my sincerest apologies."

"Now let's have a look at your boarding pass," the stewardess said while walking down the aisle to look for a vacant seat. Sakura following behind and handed her pass to her, "Oh, look at that, that was your seat. Thanks a lot." She turned around and Sakura caught a glimpse of her sharp maroon eyes. "These reps are making a lot of mistakes these days, or maybe it's just the system."

Sakura was amused, she was just mumbling to herself now. She was offered a temporary seat, while the stewardess pried for another one. Finally when the stewardess returned looking quite resentful, she was told to follow her for she had found another seat in the business class.

A seat beside the window, how nice, Sakura thought. She bid thanks to the stewardess, who was well on her way to her station. Sakura looked to her left and noticed a gentle woman with tired eyes looking directly at the seat ahead of her. The woman was sitting stoic, Sakura wondered what she was thinking—she seemed to be in a trance. When the woman put her head back on the seat and set it back, Sakura was able to see the woman's companion. It was a stern looking male, who was reading the day's paper. Ignoring her thoughts, she also set her head back and rested into a sweet slumber once again.

Waking up, Sakura heard hushed voices, "Xiao, what do you propose we do?" She heard the woman to her left question.

"Jaya, there is not much that we can do. It's just not up to us anymore," was her companion's bleak reply.

"Xiao, how can you say that, he is our son! It is our job as parents to make sure he receives our full attention and it is our duty to make sure he is on the right path." The woman's voice was strained. It seemed to Sakura as if the couple had been debating this for a long time.

Sakura didn't want to eavesdrop on their conversation, she felt wrong, but somehow she couldn't pull herself from the woman's voice. The woman was now asking her husband about their welfares' future. The man sounded quite irritated by this quarrel, "Let's just hope this proposal goes well and then we can look to the future."

Sakura turned her head a little so she could see to her left, there she saw the woman sitting upright staring at the same seat in front of her. The paper the man was reading earlier was now tucked into the seat pocket. The woman looked to her companion and said, "I suppose you are right Xiao…I am sorry," she looked to the ground at this point, "I wasn't thinking in regards to what was going on through your mind…"

The man sighed with a heavy sound, "It's alright Jaya…Let's just get this done, and I promise that we will surly look into this more. It's my promise to you darling." Sakura turned her head, this wasn't fair, this was an intimate moment between the couple. She had no right to be listening into their conversation, but she couldn't help feeling a tinge of envy. She looked down and let the air escape from her mouth, how she wished she could have someone like that.

The stewardess came around with the food, and they all ate, Sakura noticing that the couple was now quite. "Mr. Wang, Dr. Wang, would you like anything else?" She heard the maroon-eyed stewardess speak. Their reply was a simple no; she then informed them that they would be arriving in Hong Kong in another hour. Sakura having finished her food got her laptop out and looked at her memo. Studying her duties for this week she got to work so she could finish as much of it as she could prior to arriving in Japan.

**Hong Kong**

Descending the steps in the airport she looked around, it was pitch black. She thought she might as well spend the night here, the planes in Hong Kong were constantly flying to Tokyo. Sakura never really liked plane food, it was always stored away in freezers for weeks, and how could you eat a salad sprayed with chemicals? She exited the airport, only grabbing her essential luggage and leaving the rest at the airport, for a small price of course.

She had been to Hong Kong before of course, but not long enough to remember where anything was or to have memorized where all the hotels were. She was so used to England she found it a bit funny to see so many of her own people. The woman on the plane, she noticed while exiting the plane, was lavish, she had the most beautiful silky black hair, which was in a ponytail, and her saddened gray eyes were magnificent. She had honey-tanned skin and she wore a casual business suit to match her husband who without doubt was a mixed oriental. He had white golden hair, to go along with his icy cerulean eyes. She loved it when there was so much history in the family, their son must be lucky, she thought. She wondered how he looked. The thought occurred to her, maybe because of all those blends maybe their son was mutated, they had been speaking about not being able to do anything about it earlier. She shook those thoughts out of her head and called the nearest taxi.

"The Hyatt please!" Sakura spoke in her best Chinese, which actually was pretty rusty. The taxi driver, being glad that he finally got a customer nodded and took off.

In no time she was standing in front of the Hyatt in Hong Kong. It had been a long time since she was in Hong Kong, she thought about calling a couple of friends, or acquaintances while she was here, surely Tomoyo could wait a couple of days.

Entering through the glass doors she made her way straight to the counter. It was night so not many people were in the lobby. "Hi," she spoke sweetly to the woman behind the counter, "I'd like a room please."

Judging by the sloppy grin on the woman's face, it looked like she would be getting a big commission tonight. "Not a problem Ms?" She questioned in a professional voice making up for that messy smile earlier.

"Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura replied taking out her credit card from her purse. The woman started typing things into the screen in front of her.

"All right, you're all ready to go, here are you keys," she handed Sakura an envelope. "And your room is on the 40th floor, room number two, and everything you will need is in that envelope as well." Sakura smiled and handed her credit card over to the woman.

After giving her luggage to the usher she went straight to the guest's elevator. She wondered where the gentleman who presses the buttons was, but she pressed the 40th floor anyway and pressed the 'close door' button as well, it was the middle of the night and Sakura was feeling very sleepy. Just as the doors were closing a hand came in-between the sliding door, and the door opened once again. Sakura's eyes flew up to look at the new arrival.

Sakura missed a heartbeat. And she wanted to apologize, but her voice wouldn't come out. There stood a tall man, no older than she was, staring at her with his piercing ocher eyes. A deep frown on his face, he looked tired, from the looks of it. His hair, slicked back with gel, but pieces of it fell everywhere anyway.

He turned his back on Sakura and went to go press his floor. Judging by the sudden stop in raising his arm, she figured it was already pressed. She looked at his back. He was wearing beige khakis and a forest green long sleeved shirt. He was carrying a black laptop in his right hand, his other hand, unoccupied.

The elevator was to say nevertheless, very slow. And they were only at the 20th floor, when Sakura heard a little tune. It was not her cell phone, but it was his. Again, she had this habit of eavesdropping, she couldn't but help herself not listening.

"Hello?" She heard him speak in a flawless American accent. "Oh. Hello mother, how are you on this excellent morning? … No I'm staying at the hotel." He had a deep icy tone. She could hear his mother on the other side. That was the thing with cell phones.

"…home right away, the elder's have something to discuss with you." She was saying, this was getting very interesting. Sakura could hear his mother perfectly; the quietness in the elevator didn't help.

"I'm conducting very important…" He looked over to Sakura with a deepened frown; she quickly looked down and answered her cell phone as well, ignoring his conversation now. "Business, there's much to do, I must go now." Without a second thought he closed the phone on her and looked up.

"Ohio! Mmmm! Hai! In Hong Kong father…." He heard her speak in a highly pitched tone to her Japanese father obviously. This woman was very much just a little girl, dressed in a business suit with wrinkles all over it. She had the most mesmerizing jade eyes he had ever seen. Not your usual, dull washed out green eyes. They were full of colour, and happiness. "Yes father, I am coming to Tokyo as soon as I can."

Finally the elevator reached the 40th floor. He waited patiently while he let this…girl exit the elevator first. The floor only had two doors to it. There was a sofa near the elevator, and a unique placement of various different furniture; there was even a powder room. The room was a lavish maroon colour, with two dark beige doors on opposite ends. He looked at his door, "4001". He started walking towards it. The 'lobby' of the apartments had background music playing.

"Ja ne father!" He heard her perky voice as he went to open his door. Getting his key out he put it in the keyhole and with one swift motion he pushed the buttons and opened the door. Just when he was going to close the door did he notice that the girl was staring at him. So he just stared back. Her luggage was in front of the door. Just when he was about to close his door did she try to speak up. Just to close her mouth again, like a fish in water.

The background music that the hotel was playing was getting to his brain.

"I...I am sorry…to disturb you…sir." She spluttered over the music. She too looked annoyed by the music. Why were they playing pop music at 3 AM in the morning?

He walked out and opened all the cupboards on the wall. One by one he opened them, she looked utterly confused. Finally stopping at one of the cupboards, Sakura noticed had a little black box with little LED lights. He took his hand and smashed the box, and suddenly the music went off, and along with the lights, air-conditioning and every other electric device on the floor.

She heard him sigh exasperated. All she was going to do was ask him how to use the key. It was one of those high-tech ones that all the new places had. She noticed that he was really livid from what she could tell before the lights went out, she liked the song that was playing, but from the looks of it he didn't.

"Listen," she heard him say in a very drained tone, "I didn't mean that to happen." Sakura took went over to press the elevator button, putting her hands on the walls for guidance. When she felt bumps in the wall and she was sure she reached them, she pressed her finger down. A little light went off in the button. She looked towards her other. When she caught his shiny ocher eyes, she quivered. He didn't look like the nicest guy.

"It's alright," she replied. "That music was getting annoying…but the real question is what do we do now?" She really didn't want to go to another hotel; she had already paid a four-digit amount as well.

"That's easy, we ask for new rooms." He felt a bit guilty; it was his fault this girl couldn't go to sleep. She yawned; obviously she had traveled a long way. "Leave it to me," he said looking down, "I'm obligated to."

She nodded and said, "I'll wait here for you then." And as soon as she said that, the elevator finally arrived and the door clicked, "or actually, I'll come along, how about that sir?"

He didn't say anything but instead just went into the elevator, Sakura followed curtly. The elevator again took a good 4 minutes to get to the ground floor. All the while Sakura was quite and looked down, and he leaned against the wall with one of his feet pressed on the wall. He was also looking down with his arms crossed, and an uncertain expression on his face. They both exited the elevator, with Sakura first. Walking to the receptionist, Sakura noticed she had that big sloppy grin on her face again. The receptionist was staring at him; god people will do anything to pick up a date, Sakura thought. When she saw Sakura, her smile faltered for a moment but went back to that fake grin.

"How may I be off assistance Ms-" She noticed that that the man had come to stand beside Sakura.

Sakura saw him bend towards her and he said with an icy voice, "Hi," he looked down at her nametag, "Jamie, do you know your eyes are very pretty?" And then smiled down at her, making her grin. She giggled, and he got up, "but unfortunately a terrible accident occurred and our electricity has gone out, do you think you could get us new rooms, Jamie…?"

She giggled again hearing her name, Sakura wanted to puke. "Let me check for you…" She typed in her computer again, and Sakura looked at his face, and she saw exactly what she saw of him before, a frown rested upon his face.

"Oh my… looks like…there just aren't any rooms left. I am so very sorry-"

"Excuse me? I just booked in 15 minutes ago! And already you don't have any rooms, I'm sorry _Jamie _but I really don't feel like taking another taxi to _another _hotel. And I'll let my father know of this beautiful estate and their courteous staff as well." Sakura slapped her hands on the table.

He gave a side-glance at her, and she made a pointing gesture with her head. He looked quite unimpressed with her behaviour. "The madam is right, I will tell the manager of the wonderful work you are doing, I assure you, in fact you will probably be promoted as well." He growled giving Jamie a glare. "How about you look into the computer again," he once again looked down at her nametag, "Ms Ja" He ended with another glare.

"Ac-actually look at that! Oh my, I must have missed that, how clumsy of me…Why there is a room!" She said pointing at the screen in a very scared tone. Sakura glanced over at him again, he gave a little smirk and rolled his eyes, these hotels were very stupid. "And wow, it's a pent house!" She said with fake surprised face.

"A?" Sakura repeated her, her arms crossed.

Jamie Ja gulped, "Why yes! There is only one, but it has many rooms, and it is as big as a mansion, and it actually belongs to the owner of the hotel, but you see he's away. Never really here anyway, and it's not like any of his possessions are there anyways, and I'm not really supposed to be giving that away to anyone, but since there is nothing else, you can have it," She said in one big long sentence, he raised one of his eyebrows, but quickly went to his normal monotonous face.

"Fine, we'll take it, whatever." Sakura said; she could convince him to leave for at least one night, as he was such a gentleman. The woman opened her drawer to get the keys for it out.

He glanced at Sakura but didn't protest. When Jamie Ja gave Sakura the key they left towards a different elevator. When the door opened, Sakura looked at the little envelope in her hand, "Perfect, 100th floor." He pressed the button to the hundredth floor.

She looked over at him; well she might as well introduce herself before kicking the total stranger out of the suite. "My name is Sakura K-" he looked up, should she be telling a total stranger that she was the heiress to the Kinomoto Kingdom, what if he got kidnappers to kidnap her for a ransom or something. "Konami."

He was leaning against the same wall again, he turned his gaze to the floor once more. No response, so Sakura persisted, "What's your name?"

Syaoran looked up once again, this girl was really getting at his nerve. If she hadn't been staring at him earlier, he could have closed his door and could have gone back to his work. But no she had to stare and he had to get mad at that annoying music and he had to break the fuse box. Maybe he could have replaced the fuses, but no, he had to break their circuits too. And god did it hurt, his knuckles were bleeding. The thoughts ran through Syaoran's mind. But of course, it was dark and she was oblivious to the fact that he was in utter pain, having been shocked all the while.

Still looking down, he lied through his teeth, "Syaoran Sheng Ma," she nodded automatically. He could tell she was nervous about saying the next sentence.

"Look Mr. Sheng Ma," she said quietly, "I'm only going to be here a short time, so how do you say you find another place to stay for tonight?"

He looked up at her with those ocher eyes, and she wished she hadn't said a word. "No." And with that said the elevator door opened and he exited to the door of the pent house. Walking silently to the door, she followed him. He opened the door and went into the suite. Sakura looked down at her hands, she had the envelope with the keys. "Guess the maid left the suite open." He said whilst walking away from her.

She entered the suite and looked mesmerized with her surroundings. It was a dark house; the parlor spotless with beautiful black furniture, in the middle laid a beautiful taupe leather sofa. She looked to her right and the entrance to the kitchen was there, and she looked to her left where Mr. Sheng Ma opened a door to a room, after entering he closed the door behind him. Sakura went around picking a room, all of which were decorated in the same manner as the living room. After choosing a large sized room she planned to work on her laptop some more and then go to sleep for a couple of hours.

She rested on the hard mattress and knew for sure that the owner was a man; no woman would let this happen to the beautiful suite. She got the shivers; it was just so dark, like there was some sort of dark whole in the person's heart. She fell back on the bed, and reminisced about her life. Closing her eyes, she thought about the predicament that her dear friend was in.

Her name was Tomoyo Daidouji, and her dilemma: her boss had fired her. Sakura knew that Tomoyo had much potential to do what ever she wanted, but when she said that she was going to work as an advertising manager in an office building, Sakura was thoroughly bewildered. Sakura always believed that she would make it to be some famous singer or designer. Sakura didn't know what to tell her, she was just so talented, but she decided that it would be best to support her friend in a time of need, so she wished Tomoyo good luck with her new position.

Tomoyo had explained later that she had just wanted to live up to her mother's expectations. Her mother was the CEO and owner of the famous electronics line, DD Electronics Inc. Sakura always thought that Sonomi Daidouji would have handed her company to Tomoyo, but when she refused to hand it over and said that that it was up to Tomoyo to make her own fortune, she was outright confused.

She, just like Sakura was only at the age of 21, and as much as Sakura had told her that she had a lot of talent, Tomoyo refused to go where her heart told her, but rather to do something similar to her mother. Thus enabling her to prove to her mother that she had the strength to take over the family business.

As much as Sakura wanted to support her friend, she had to admit that Tomoyo's talent did not exist in making advertisements and making false promises about the company's products. Sakura knew that Tomoyo's 'resignation' was inevitable. But she didn't expect her to be this upset about it, after all Tomoyo was never really happy in that job. It seemed as if her friend was not telling her the whole story; but now it wasn't time to think of those sorts of things, it was now Sakura's turn to go comfort her friend, just like Tomoyo did throughout their childhood.

Her father had also called in the middle of the night; he had said that it was very imperative that she be in Tokyo in the next week, it was regarding some very important business that her brother and him had to discuss with her. As usual, she had said yes and that she would be there no problem.

She loved her father very much, but sometimes felt that he didn't fully understand her. And that stood correct for her brother, who never really cared about what she had wanted, but for what was 'good' for her. He wouldn't allow her to do silly things when she was a child; she always had to sit right, meet the right people, and say the right things. There was a time when they were a normal family; her father would cook dinner and she and Touya would laugh and they would act like a real brother and sister. But all that changed when her father felt that they deserved more, and they had wanted the world for Sakura. They were always getting her what she had wanted, always taking her where she wanted to go, and always just having fun like a normal family.

Oh how she wished she were back in those happy days; it wasn't as if she wasn't happy with her life. She loved her brother and father very much and would do anything for them, and they for her. But she just needed a rest, she was still very much a child, and she wished her family would realize that. It's as if they were trying to keep her away from something they thought would hurt her very much. She was always bombarded with work; she couldn't even visit her friend's during the holidays, heck she hadn't seen her best friend in four years.

Sakura shook those thoughts away from her head and felt like resting, she would work another day. Tomorrow she had to meet some old friends, and get things for her family and Tomoyo, and hopefully then she can be on her way.

*

There was an omelette sandwich, waffles, with milk, and even a chocolate chip muffin. Sakura stared at the sight in front of her; she was standing in front of the breakfast table with her hand on her chin in a thinking manner, her head tilted.

Surely the maid hadn't made this, they clean, they don't cook. So someone would have ordered this from the hotel kitchen, and the only other occupant of this suite was Mr. Sheng Ma. The thought occurred to Sakura, maybe this was Mr. Sheng Ma's breakfast and that she shouldn't be touching it.

As if on cue, she heard the door click, and she turned around to only come face to face with those ocher eyes. There he stood, with a deep scowl on his face, he turned his sight from her and walked to the one of the kitchen cupboards and took out a glass. Sakura didn't want to look as if she was watching him so she sat at one of the seats on the table and opened her laptop to start working. The awkwardness in the room was clear.

Peeking over she saw him open the fridge and take out a carton of milk. Her silent typing and the milk pouring into the glass were all that you could hear.

He turned around and stood with one of his arms across his chest and the other holding the milk to his mouth. He looked over to the breakfast and then up to her typing. Taking a sip from his milk he said quietly, "it's yours." Sakura looked up to him, he was whirling the white liquidly contents of his glass.

Sakura rose an eyebrow as to question what he was talking about, he pointed his glass in the direction of the laid out breakfast, she nodded, and without another word he left the kitchen. Watching him leave, she sprinted to the seat to have some real food. Sakura sat there eating thinking about the fact that those were the most awkward moments that she's had ever had, and not to mention that non-social animal, Syaoran Sheng Ma.

Who was he?

She had been away from Japan and China for so long that she realized that she knew no one any longer. She didn't know of the aristocrats, or the successful businesses or families. She would ask Mr. Sheng Ma what he was doing here; just to make a little conversation of course, and to at least know the man she was living with for the while.

She finished eating and put her stuff away; she walked out of the kitchen and saw Mr. Sheng Ma sipping on coffee and eating biscuits, and reading a newspaper with a concentrated look on his face. She walked swiftly to the sofa across from him and sat down, he looked up from his paper for a second, only go back to reading his paper.

Sakura noticed that he was in a suit now. Wow, she thought, he certainly looked very sharp; now she was thoroughly intrigued by what he did. She noticed that her luggage from the 90th floor was beside the door. She nodded inwardly.

"So…Mr. Sheng Ma, how are this morning?" She tried hopefully, he didn't bother to answer; he simply kept reading the business section. She looked down on the table; beside the coffee cup were the Chinese paper, the Japanese paper, and the American paper. Currently he was reading the German newspaper, she was sure. Everything that he did, small discreet actions of course, but actions nevertheless fascinated her. Why did he know so many different languages?

Just when she thought she wouldn't get a reply he said, "It's 2 PM," 'right so afternoon, whatever,' thought Sakura. He didn't even bother to look up but just to turn the page of the newspaper, but she would try again.

"So what line of endeavor are you engaged in?" She asked crossing her legs and placing her hands on her knees. He looked up once more irritated, and wondering where this conversation was going.

Putting his newspaper down he took a sip of his coffee, "I write reviews on hotels for the company I work in." He then took another newspaper, the Japanese one this time and started reading it.

"Oh, that's interesting, is it a fun job?" He looked up from the newspaper and met her eyes head on.

"Don't you have something to be doing?" She looked at him straight in the eyes, she was not afraid of him, he was just a stupid little journalist, does he think he can push her around, she had more money than he could ever dream of.

She stood up and walked over to him and stood inches apart, "Excuse me, but who do you think you are? Huh? I am sorry, but most gentlemen are polite to women, obviously," she looked him up and down with a frown, "no one taught you any manners, scum."

She grabbed her laptop and headed to the door while grabbing her luggage she heard something that made her eyes water, "Japanese whores and their anger," he growled lowly. Sure she was attracted to him, but after their little squabble, not even a witch would be attracted to him. He was plain ugly from the inside.

She banged the door behind her, stupid man, if only he knew who she was he would have never dared to say such a thing. She would make sure he would suffer, and that he would never live to review a hotel again.

Sakura left the hotel with her luggage; she called a taxi and went to the airport. After getting her ticket to Tokyo she decided she might as well go shopping now, as the plane wasn't going to arrive for another four hours. She went to the Hong Kong downtown. Shopping around she found a great purse store. Looking around Sakura found a perfect gray and black 'Guess?' tote; she quickly bought it, Tomoyo would absolutely love it. Prancing around the street, she came upon a jewelry store, 'Spencer's Diamonds'. She went in, it was very crowded, but then again it was marriage season, spring. She went over to one of the displays and saw a beautiful heliotrope bracelet decorated with ruby's and faint diamonds, it was very simple yet chic. She just had to have it!

"Yes that one please," she heard a voice near her say. It was a beautiful Chinese maiden, she had beautiful long silky black hair, and striking claret eyes, she had brought one of the stores' clerks over. She came to stand beside Sakura, she pointed to the same piece of jewelry that Sakura was planning on buying.

"Oh yes that one is a very popular, but your are the first one to buy it, it's a Tiffany's original." She heard the store clerk say, he then noticed Sakura's presence, "you like that one don't you?"

"Yes I do, do you have another one?" Sadly the store clerk shook his head 'no', so Sakura looked over to the Chinese maiden and said, "You sure are a lucky one." And with that said she walked away. She had bought a white gold watch for both her brother and father from Spencer's Diamonds.

She once again called the taxi to head back to the airport; it was finally time to go back to Tokyo. She thought about how it would be like to see all her friends again. Her childhood friends, there was Chiharu Mihara, she was the always very cheerful, and always choked Takashi Yamazaki, her boyfriend, whenever she was mad at him. There was also Naoko Yanagisawa, she was a remarkable writer, and her story telling skills were superb. And then there was Rika Sasaki, she was exceptionally mature, she gave the finest advice and was always there when Sakura needed her.

She couldn't wait to see all her friends.

*

Sakura woke once again panting; she grabbed the glass of water from her bedside table and swallowed it all down satisfying her thirst. This was the fourth night in a row that she had had that nightmare. She held her head and let the sweat drip down, when would all this stop. What were those dreams trying to tell her?

Sakura had finally come home five days ago; she had darted to Tomoyo's apartment only to hear laughter. Tomoyo had gotten her job back, and she was as happy as ever. Sakura couldn't understand what had just happened. But she had found out what Tomoyo hadn't been telling her on the phone, Tomoyo was dating her boss! So when Sakura went into Tomoyo's living room, and stumbled upon a happy looking couple laughing, she was unreservedly confused as to what had just happened.

His name was Eriol Hiriigazawa, and he was a tall hunky gentleman with luscious dark hair, and stunning sapphire eyes. Again Sakura felt that hint of hurt in her heart, she wasn't envious of her best friend, she was just so happy for her. Tomoyo deserved this so much, more than anyone else she knew. She was always putting others ahead of her, and she never once thought about herself. She had always wanted to make her mother happy, she had always wanted to make Sakura happy, but she never thought about making herself happy.

Sakura pulled herself out of the duvet and stood to open the cumbersome curtains to let some light in. She was surprised to see that she had slept so much; in fact it was already 9 AM. Today she had to attend a meeting with her father; there was important business on the line, according to him. She decided that might as well get ready now, the meeting started in an hour anyway.

She had already visited her father and brother, who had missed her wholeheartedly and welcomed her home with open arms. They had spent the night together dining as a whole family, not having to talk about business even once. The next day Sakura got together with all her friends and discussed their lives that she had missed on. It had been such a long time since high school; they were all the same age but Sakura went ahead and finished high school before any of them could of, at the age of sixteen. She then left to study abroad, and they weren't in touch after she had secured a position in her father's company. It was so nice having her back; they could all talk about the dear memories that they all held so close to their hearts.

She decided on a black skirt and black jacket; how original, she thought. Today she felt spontaneous so she decided she would let her hair down. It was a dark honey colour, and went down to her mid-back in waves; it was originally straight but she had had it in a braid last night, so it created big heavy loose waves. She liked it a lot today; it gave her that 'Je ne sa quois?' look, that mysterious women had.

This was her time off, she would enjoy this; even though she had to discuss some business with her father, it was better than being in England. She had always drowned herself with work ever since she had got the position to control the branch in England, but the truth was Sakura didn't really have a choice to if whether she had wanted to work or not. It was sort of just thrown at her, and expected to be completed flawlessly.

But it was no time to think about that now, she grabbed her purse and headed out the door to this important meeting.

*

She could hear distant voices as soon as she exited the elevator; she quickly recognized it as her brother's voice. She walked closer to the entrance to hear her brother bellow, "Fucking Chinese baka!" When she entered, both figures lifted their vision to look at the new arrival. "Oh good, Sakura your finally here." He said regaining his composure. Sakura found it better not to question about his sudden outburst. She noticed her father was drowned in what he was reading.

"Glad to see your having a nice day as well Touya," she went over to the sofa to settle herself down.

"We have important business to discuss with you." He said sitting in a leather chair across the room.

"I am quite aware of that Touya." She retorted while crossing her legs and putting her hands on her knees. Touya was about to open his mouth but she interrupted, "So father why am I here then, let's get to it." Her father looked up and sighed. Resting his head back he closed his eyes.

"We're going bankrupt." Touya said bleakly and to the point. Sakura's eyes widened.

'No this isn't happening,' she thought. She must of heard wrong. "What?" She finally got out.

"You heard right Sakura darling, our company is loosing an immense amount of money…" She looked to her father and shook her head.

"How…?" She looked to the floor, all of a sudden mesmerized by all its detail.

"Well do you remember the hotel project, the one we were going to build in Hong Kong?" She nodded, "Well the Chinese firm that we got in touch with, the only one that could give us the permission, refused the offer, and all the clients, who invested a really big sum are legally inclined to have their money back. And because we already used that wealth to help strengthen the branches in the other countries, we don't have enough to continue any of the branches let alone here in Tokyo. Meaning when we compensate all the workers we will be bankrupt, and not to mention all the money the government will take from us." Fujitaka sighed once again, "We had thought we could have returned that money through the stock market when our hotel boosted and made profit. We made a big mistake Sakura."

Sakura looked up to her father, she couldn't believe what was happening, all the fortune, all the hard work was going to waste. They wouldn't have any money left; suddenly the idea came to Sakura's mind. "What about the trust otou-san!"

Her father looked down at the paper, "We have branches in fifteen countries, Sakura, we have to compensate each and every one of them. Or we could all be put to jail."

"But…I'm sure there's a way, Touya! What's the name of that Chinese firm? I'm sure we could talk to them, explain our situation, and they would listen!" She screamed grabbing his hand. Sakura had jumped out of the sofa with surprise when she had heard about what was going on.

"Don't you think I tried Sakura! That fucking baka wont listen to anyone!" He screamed at her holding her shoulders. She couldn't control it anymore and she let the tears fall freely. Her brother embraced her wiping all her tears away, she then turned towards her father.

"There has to be a way fathe-" she stopped short only to hear the voice in the intercom.

"Mr. Kinomoto, Mr. Wang and his wife are here to see you." Fujitaka pressed the button and said to let them in.

"The investors are already pouring in." He said sadly putting away the files that were scattered all over his table. Touya and Sakura went to sit at the sofa across from the room. The room had a beautiful view of Tokyo city, it was high in the 60th floor of the Kinomoto Real Estate building.

The door opened revealing two figures in black suites, whom, to Sakura's great surprise, recognized them as the couple from the airport.

"Ah, welcome, welcome, Mr. Wang," Fujitaka stood up and shook the gentleman's hand, "Dr. Wang," he shook the ladies hand. Fujitaka then ushered them to sit down on the leather seats across from him. He gestured towards where Touya and Sakura were sitting who quickly stood up. "I'm sure you remember my son, Touya," Touya put his hand up with a quick smile. "And this is my beautiful daughter, Sakura, she had been away on studies these last few years."

The Wang's gave each other a knowing glance. This made Sakura nervous, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Wang," she bowed towards him, " Dr. Wang," she bowed towards Jaya. Touya and Sakura sat back down.

"So what may I ask brings you here?" Fujitaka asked politely.

"We need to discuss the current quandary you have gotten yourselves into." Xiao spoke with potency.

Fujitaka looked down and then up again with a strong motive, "Do not worry Xiao, we will return everything you have invested," Fujitaka added, "with interest of course."

"No, no," Xiao leaned his hand on the table and Fujitaka was taken aback by his refusal, "you don't seem to understand, I have come to strike a deal with you old friend." He smiled at Fujitaka's surprised face. "I will pay all the investor's back with interest, thus you won't have to close any of your branches, helping you to maintain your reputation and wealth." He sat back comfortably.

"Xiao, you do realize that is a billion dollar amount, not yen, a dollar amount." Xiao simply nodded his head with a smug smile, "So what do you want in return then."

Jaya spoke up this time, "We have taken a liking to your daughter, we ask of her hand in marriage to our son, Tigen."

Sakura quickly grabbed Touya's hand and squeezed it before he did anything stupid. They were so straight forward and to the point. Touya looked over to her quickly and she shook her head 'no'.

Fujitaka was taken aback, give his little girl away for a stupid company and for some money? The answer was very obvious to him but he had to be nice to the Wang's, they were still very good friend's of his. "Surely we will need time to discuss this with Sakura, after all it is her choice to make." He spluttered out still confused as to what to say.

Sakura sat there on the sofa hearing them talk about her, 'This is the only way to save everything, my family gave up so much for me, now it's my turn.' She thought, she knew what her answer was and it was simple, everyone always gave away things for her, now it was her turn to make the sacrifice. She got up from the sofa, and Touya grabbed her hand and stared at her if to say 'Don't do anything stupid.' She nodded and he let go of her. She walked over to the Wang's and looked them right in the eye and smiled.

"Mr. Wang, Dr. Wang, I would gladly accept your generous offer." She said bowing, and before her father or Touya got a chance to speak she said turning to them, "Touya, otou-san I have made up my mind."

Jaya and Xiao stood up and hugged her tightly to them; Xiao let go and said, "Why it's a time to celebrate! You are all invited over to our house for a formal dinner tomorrow!"

Jaya and Xiao shook hands with Touya and Fujitaka and said their final farewells and were on their way. As soon as they had left Touya stood up and said very lightly, "Sakura…" And she ran to her brother to cry her heart out. Fujitaka's heart ached and he embraced his two young children.

"Everything will be alright," he assured them, "as soon as everything is back on track we will get an annulment, or who knows even better, maybe you two will take a liking to each other." He said with a forced smile.

*

"Sakura pass me that plate," she heard Tomoyo say through her trance.

"Oh yeah sure." They were washing dishes over at Tomoyo's house. Sakura was rinsing and drying them while Tomoyo was soaping them up. Tomoyo's job didn't pay that well and she couldn't really afford a luxury suite or even a dishwasher at that.

Sakura had stayed over at Tomoyo's last night and had told her everything that had happened that day. Tomoyo had been surprised at the sudden turn in events. Tomoyo had comforted her and told her that in the end everything would turn out to be all right. Sakura was very glad she had had Tomoyo; Sakura had come here to comfort her friend, and now it was Sakura who needed the comforting.

"So you never did tell me what happened with Eriol?" She popped the question out of thin air.

"Oh." Sakura could see the light tinge of red on her friend's face. She was usually very well composed and didn't let her feelings fly about. "Well, as you know Eriol runs the Tokyo branch for his boss, right?" Sakura murmured a 'yes' while drying the two cups in her hand, "well his branch was not making as much money as the other branches, so his boss blamed it all on me. But than Eriol knew it wasn't my fault, he says that the boss likes to blame anyone but him. He's just really rude, I've met him, I don't think he likes Japanese people. Anyway and since you know that Eriol and I are…er…um…to-gether, so he kind of came back and offered me the job back and apologized and you know then you kind of came in…yeah."

"Are you happy?" Sakura asked while Tomoyo washed the last of the dishes.

"Extremely…I hope this one is it. Oh Sakura, I really hope I'm going to be making two wedding dressed instead of one!" Sakura felt a tinge on pain hearing what Tomoyo said, tonight she was going to meet her fiancée at that dinner.

"Which reminds me, I need to get a dress for tonight, are you willing to spare some for me?" She questioned while exiting the petite kitchen.

"Anything for you Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo hugged Sakura tightly, "You know how much I love designing for you!"

Tomoyo had a collection of clothes she had made for Sakura while she was away in England, "Wow Tomoyo, you did all this while I was gone," she nodded, "that's some hobby, you should pursue a career in it."

"Nuh-uh, I have to do what I have to do, and that's to get my mother to hand the company over to me." She said to Sakura who was busy looking at the dresses on the racks in Tomoyo's extra room.

"But, think about it Tomoyo, why not have an electronics line and designer line, own two, make a kingdom!" She said while examining the inside of a ginger mid sized dress. She then took it out and put it against herself, holding the bottom of it up and putting her leg out to examine how it would look. "That way you can have both, instead of getting the company from your mother, join together, DD Electronics, and DD Designer Wear? And that way," she said putting the orange dress on the table to examine another one. "You can have proved to your mother too."

Tomoyo who was leaning against the table with her arms crossed, she thought about Sakura's views for a few moments, "You know what Sakura? I think you got yourself a point…but what about Eriol?" She said looking down. Sakura turned around and walked towards her.

"What about Eriol? Surely he would love it for his girl to be the most famous designer in all of Asia?" Tomoyo laughed a bit at the way Sakura had said that. Sakura walked to another rack.

"You've got a deal Sakura-chan, but on one condition." Sakura looked up from the rack she was at with a raised eyebrow.

"If you promise to be my top model!" Sakura looked up with wide eyes.

"No way! I can't model, I'm a businesswoman! I'm going back to England to continue on my project." She said staring at Tomoyo.

"As if, your getting married Sakura-chan, do you really think Wang-san would let his wife go off to some foreign country for the rest of her life?" She asked surprised of what Sakura was thinking.

"I don't know! Things happen to fast Tomoyo! Do you think that Wang-san will let his decent Kinomoto wife be a sluttish little model!" She yelled back.

"Okay Sakura, go talk to him about it tonight, get the feel, don't go asking him, but you should at least get the impression if he's a free guy or whatever else hun." Tomoyo insisted.

"Mhm-kay," she said looking down at the dresses she liked, "I think I'll go with this one." She said picking up the ginger one. It was sleeveless and glossy; it was cut just at her knees and would stick on her body perfectly. It resembled a kind of sundress a Barbie would wear.

"Nice choice, I got the inspiration from a 1950's frock, ya like?" Sakura nodded. "Okay, okay then no more time wasting, go change!" She pushed her into the direction of the door.

"You must make me a couture dress for my wedding, Tomoyo!" She said while running into the other room.

"Yeah right! So you can scare all your guests at the wedding! 'Oh look she's wearing a couture on her wedding day' they'll say Sakur-" Tomoyo looked at her sweet friend run out the door with sad eyes.

'Saku deserves way better,' she thought while a tear slipped down her face at the thought of what her best friend was going through.

*

"Saku-chan stand still!" Tomoyo slapped her shin.

"But these heels are two inches taller than what I would usually wear, they hurt so much!" Sakura could always act like a baby around Tomoyo because she knew Tomoyo would never judge her. Tomoyo was tying up the straps to her orange stilettos.

"There, all done," Tomoyo said ignoring Sakura's last comment, "now stand back so I can look at you."

Sakura ran back a bit, Tomoyo looked at her masterpiece. Sakura wasn't a very tall girl, but she stood a nice 5'6". She had long straight hair that curled in a bit at the ends; Tomoyo was dying to cut it off, it looked so much cuter when she had it small. But Sakura had said a solid 'no' and that she needed to have it in a bun to look decent, of course Tomoyo had disagreed at that statement and had rolled her eyes. Sakura had the most perfect body that Tomoyo had ever seen, she had designed for many girls, but so far she had noticed that Sakura had the most ideal measurements. Her waist was lean and flawless, she had milky peach skin, Sakura's assets, as Tomoyo had pointed out one day, were what every man had desired. She would make the absolute perfect model. Maybe not what Gucci would want, with his absolute skeletal girls, but she was definitely a Valentino. She would look gorge in Valentino's red rose! None other than Sakura broke Tomoyo's train of thoughts, "Okay, okay! Quit staring and tell me how I look!"

"Like my perfect model." Sakura smiled at her dear friend and came over to hug her.

"Thanks Tomoyo-chan! I hope everything goes well tonight, I hope my father gets trough!"

"Me too Sakura-chan, me too…"


	2. A Platinum Blond Head

**Chapter 2**

**The Revelation**

This is not how I imagined it to be, not at all. I know that girls have dreams of how they want their perfect weddings to be like, how their dream guy will be like, I have those dreams too. Yet I'm getting married to someone just for some money…I know I made the decision, but somehow I feel so regretful. But I have to learn to put my family first. And that's what I'm going to do.

Sakura was sprawled over her queen-sized bed with headphones on her ears. The events of last week fresh in her mind. Her convincing Tomoyo to start a new line of work, which of course would actually make Tomoyo happy, and then there was that dinner with the Wang's. Oh yes, who could forget that very eventful evening, after all it was that night that she had met her fiancé.

Soon after Sakura had left Tomoyo's house all dressed and ready to go, it had started to rain. She had called her driver, Jouji, over to pick her up so she could go straight to the Wang's house. As soon as Sakura had arrived Jaya and Xiao greeted her, Xiao, with hugs, and Jaya with kisses. Sakura had noticed a sparkle in Jaya's eyes was present, she seemed quite content compared to their previous encounters.

When Sakura had entered the living room, she had noticed her brother and father were already seated with grim expressions on their faces. Sakura greeted them with a smile, and Jaya, who had been holding Sakura with their arms entwined, lead her through their home, sat her in a seat, and sat down right beside her.

It seemed as if their son hadn't arrived yet and Xiao was now engaged in a conversation about business with her father and Touya. And Touya, who looked as though he was oblivious to the whole conversation, kept giving her guilty side-glances. Jaya had now relieved herself from her maid and turned to Sakura, "My darling, you look very appealing tonight."

Sakura smiled at her in return. She was wearing that ginger glossy dress that Tomoyo had made. With her heels, she looked 5'10" for a change; she had very neutral make-up on, with very auspicious jewelry, which included two dangling earrings and a diamond necklace. "So tell me? Are you nervous?" Jaya asked Sakura attentively, she had a very genuine smile on her face. Sakura hated to admit it, but she had taken a liking to Xiao and Jaya, they were in fact a very likable couple.

"Yes," she got out, a familiar thought entered her mind, what if Tigen was mutated and really short, maybe she should have worn flats instead. "How tall is your son?" She blurted, she didn't know where that had come from, and now she really regretted saying it. But to her surprise, Jaya giggled a bit.

"Don't worry darling," she assured Sakura, resting a hand on her shoulder, "He's as tall as his father!" She declared, and as soon as she had said that, the room went very quiet.

Sakura looked over to the doorway only to see, as she presumed to be Mr., and Dr. Wang's son, Tigen. He was indeed tall, at least 6' feet, he had his mother's honey-tanned skin and even her gray eyes, but Tigen had his father's white-blonde hair. He, Sakura had to admit, was one catch, not the mutated bloke she had worries about earlier.

"Hi everyone," he spoke with his frisky voice; Xiao got up to walk to his son.

"Ah, son, we were getting worried about what was keeping you." Xiao said loudly while walking him over to the seat beside Sakura, whom was busy memorizing the details of her champagne.

"Sorry father, you know how the traffic is." She heard him say beside her; she looked up to meet Touya's eyes. Even though his face was neutral, Sakura knew he was furious about this whole dilemma. Touya wasn't the one to hand his little sister over to an anybody, she had always thought that she would have probably never end up marrying if he kept his little charade up. But she was now an independent women, and those empowering thoughts didn't occur to be even the slightest of frightening.

"Well then, I'd like to introduce everyone then, Fujitaka-san, Touya-san, and Sakura-chan, I'd like to introduce my son, Tigen Wang." Xiao spoke up. Pointing to everyone as he went along, Tigen bowed his head to Fujitaka and Touya and smiled at Sakura, who reluctantly smiled back.

Jaya stood up, "Now let's being with dinner, Fujitaka-san, Touya-san, Xiao, if you would please follow me, we will let our brood get acquainted." Xiao got up right away, Fujitaka followed suit, and Touya the slowest, he glanced once more at Sakura and she gave him an 'I'll be all right look'.

As soon as they were gone, the chef entered with that night's dinner. The chef gave his speech about that night's delicacies and soon enough was gone. The clinking of forks and knives against the china was all that you could hear. None of them dared to speak up. When the appetizers were brought in, Sakura had to point out that she didn't eat meat, except fish. Tigen too didn't eat the appetizers, so the chef went straight to the desert. It was exotic fruit ice cream; both Tigen and Sakura both ate quietly again. When the steers once again came to collect the dishes they were both in an unnerving silence.

"So, Sakura-chan, uh…may I call you that?" He spoke diligently, Sakura looked up at him and nodded silently. "Why don't we go sit somewhere else," She looked up once again and nodded. He stood up and went to pull out her chair.

He grabbed her hand harshly and pulled her behind him. Sakura was highly sensitive, she could not stand cruel pains or aches and even a harmless poke would bruise her exceedingly sensitive body. She cringed at his strength and felt very uncomfortable at the sudden gesture. But she did not utter a word and bit her lip instead. She followed him through corridor after corridor until they were outside in the garden. The rain had by now stopped, and there were dewdrops everywhere. The sudden thought occurred to Sakura about her fiancé, 'at least he's romantic,' she had thought the idea of brining her into the garden under the moonlight was very mysterious. He led her to a bench under an oak tree. He had let go of her hand by now; but as Sakura had noticed, was advancing towards her very suspiciously. When she let her guard down and looked away for a moment, she felt hands grab her waist. Tigen had pulled Sakura over to him and put his other hand on her head and had pushed her head down to her shoulder, so her head was resting on his shoulder. "You look very nice today," he avowed in Sakura's ear. Every hair on Sakura's body stood straight, and she had goosebumps on her skin. What was he doing, Sakura thought, 'What does he mean by today?'

"Uhm…thanks." She got out, what was she supposed to do, this was her husband-to-be after all. Wasn't he supposed to hold her? Why was she defending him, whether it be him or anyone, they had no right touching her unless she gave them permission to do so. And just because she had to marry someone she hated to save her family's life's work, didn't mean she had to be happy with it. She would definitely get an annulment; she didn't like this 'Tigen Wang' at all.

"You know," he said looking down at her with his misty gray eyes, and Sakura suddenly fell into a trance. "I was so happy when my mother told me I was getting married, you know she's from India, and it's pretty normal to have an arranged marriage, and I spent most of my life there. So it's okay by me, and obviously by you since you're the one who accepted it."

Sakura felt sick to her stomach, so all that Tigen had thought about her was the fact that her parents had bought her for some billion-dollar amount. She was a product to save her father's company. Tigen had absolutely no respect for women or their rights, or the fact that they were also human and had feelings. She felt like she had to speak up, he probably thought she was some decent quite girl who knew nothing of the world and the harshness of society. He thought just because of their first meeting he could null her around and control her to do what he had wanted. Well, sorry for that, Sakura was a contemporary girl and she did not believe in those silly old traditions about the men of the house.

"So what do you do Sakura darling?" He asked after the sudden quietness. She felt disgust, the words 'Sakura darling' didn't seem like they belonged in his mouth. She pushed herself away from him and went to pick up her purse and pretending to be getting something out of it.

"Well," she said getting a stick of gum out and putting it into her mouth to start chewing on it, "I live in England, and I run my father's branch there, we have this very important project that I'm head of-"

"But you are no longer going to be, as you will be living here from now on." Sakura's plan went down the drain, but she wasn't going to be broken into his wishes. She had already shown him with her discreet actions that she was no pushover.

"Yes, well I'm quite aware of that, but I have found a new career to pursue, I'm actually working as a model from now on-"

"A model!" He brawled unbelievably. "But surely you do not wish that, that will diminish all sense of propriety in your name."

Sakura stared unbelievably at the man in front of her, who did this Tigen Wang think he was! "No, it most certainly will not." She came close inches from his face and gritted, "And it will be fine with you, or then I suppose…"

"Oh no," he laughed, "It will most certainly be fine with me! Why, I was just playing around, what a wonderful idea, indeed!"

Sakura sat back down, she was not going to be playing in this game of cards, and in fact she was the one who was going to be the player. She sat back down on the bench and grabbed onto his hand and gave him a little smile, 'Indeed, indeed,' she thought.

*

That night she had went straight to Tomoyo's apartment and demanded that she called Eriol this instant and quit because they needed to make Sakura a model right away! And all of this last week Eriol and Tomoyo had been prancing around pampering and preparing Sakura because her first photo shoot was today. Sakura had told her father and brother about her new choice of career and they had been truly mortified. Her father had adapted quickly and had said that was the perfect thing for his little angel. Her mother was also a local model, so her father felt a genuine contentment in his heart. Her brother, on the other hand, was completely devastated and said that wearing skimpy little clothing was not the idea for a decent Kinomoto girl. She had shook him away saying that it was her life and her decision to make and that it had been none of his business. Obviously, he didn't take that well and complained to his father about Sakura being rude but Fujitaka had also shook him saying that Touya should grow up, to which Sakura stuck her tongue out in a very childish manner.

Tomoyo had had all the clothes already made and Eriol, being the multi-billionaire that he is, hooked Tomoyo up with some of the top magazines and she was well on her way to her appointments. The clothes she had made had mesmerized them, and they signed her on right away.

Sakura was going to be this month's Versace cover model.

The very thought petrified her whole body.

Last night Eriol had hired a professional trainer and she had spent all of last night making all the right faces and poses. Some, even Sakura had to say were a bit too much for her, but she adapted quickly. The trainer had pointed out that she was a natural, well obviously, Sakura had thought, after all her mother was a model.

The photo shoot was at Imperial Plaza in Tokyo. Sakura was currently listening to music and reading, or rather researching, a habit of hers from her years of studies and work from England, the Versace image of the perfect model. "The woman I have in mind when designing," she read Donatella's words, "is one whose individuality and inner confidence shines on the outside. She is also sophisticated, sexy, smart and dynamic. The contemporary woman is not afraid to be a woman. She can still be powerful by maintaining her femininity and sensuality." Sakura read the words again and again, but she still couldn't convincer herself to think that she could be that woman.

Hell, looking at all those skinny, perfect, models made her stomach squirm. What if, when the team saw her, they would say she was too fat? This was ridiculous; she was acting like a child. And she got all the training that she needed, and that man was the best there was! Eriol had ordered him to come from all the way from Milan in the beginning of the week. Surely if he had said that Sakura was a natural, then surely she would do perfectly fine in the photo shoot.

Sakura turned on her back and took off the headphones, "Sakura-chan! Please, I don't know why you won't open this door but we need to get going!" She heard a familiar voice at the other side of the door shout. She quickly got up and ran to the door and opened it. Tomoyo stood there with a red face.

"Sorry Tomoyo-chan! I didn't know you were knocking, I couldn't hear you, you see the headphones I was wear-" She was stopped short of Tomoyo's hand rising up with annoyance.

"Okay, okay, it's okay. Now we need to go right away," Tomoyo said while walking into Sakura's room. She grabbed Sakura's tote and steered her away trough the door. "And Sakura, your going to do whatever I say, don't protest alright?" She looked over to her friends' nervous eyes, "Oh, Sakura you know you can trust me, I would never make you do anything that wasn't right."

"I just don't want to do something that will scare father, Touya, or Tigen at that." She said regaining her confidence.

"I would never do something like that! This is clean." She said while they descended the stairs.

"This is Versace, they don't know what clean is!" She protested against all odds, anything she would say would not make Tomoyo change her mind about the outfits she had already picked out for today.

Tomoyo stopped walking and turned around to Sakura, "Would you listen to yourself! The whole world doesn't revolve around you Sakura, this is my big chance to make it. And it was your idea anyway." Tomoyo closed her eyes and took a big breath. "Today is not the day to have told me that, you were the one who said she wanted to be a model. It's simple, you just have to take pictures with those clothes, and it's not like your wearing them all the time. This is also your big chance, don't blow it. Money won't get you anywhere in this business. You have to be strong and believe in yourself, and your manager. I know what I'm doing." Sakura stared into Tomoyo's eyes, they were burning with anger and concern. Tomoyo was absolutely right, she was supposed to be here for Tomoyo, and that is exactly what she would do now.

"Jouji will drive us." She said smoothly, "And I trust you. Let's leave it at that."

Tomoyo smiled at Sakura and cleared her way, and with that they both exited the front doors.

It had especially been a hard day and he didn't feel like doing anything except sleep. It seemed as of a week ago everything had been going downhill. His German sponsor wanted to pull out thanks to the latest numbers in the stock market, and his Japanese extension had been loosing a miserable amount of money thanks to the lack of advertising. His hotels were getting really bad reviews thanks to its courteous staff and no one wanted to associate in business with him because he turned down that offer for a new project in downtown Hong Kong. This was probably the worst week in his life, and it didn't look like it was about to get any better.

As he neared the door he heard the shrill voice of the house nanny scream. He didn't feel like going trough this today, he just wanted to ignore it and go to his bedroom and fall down cataleptic. Ready to face hell again, he slowly turned the doorknob at a snail's pace and made his way into the front foyer.

*

"WEI! HOW could you have been so STUPID!" He heard the familiar voice of the nanny originate from the kitchen. He didn't even bother; they were always getting into fights. He walked monotonously in front of the kitchen in the direction of the stairs in his loft.

The two figures seemed oblivious to his existence and continued their ramblings, "She just wanted to go play outside, June-san." He heard his butler's calm voice come from the kitchen.

He didn't pay any attention; they were having another fight about letting the dog out into the building. "Do you know how she is, she will never come back, what will Master Li think when he comes back!" June also calmed down a bit. Syaoran rolled his eyes, 'Hopefully she'll die and leave me the hell alone too,' he thought bitterly.

He had had that scrawny mutt for two years and never felt any contentment towards it. He was about to open the door to his bedroom but found that the screaming had not yet ceased and in a last attempt to sleep he would have to have them stop their dispute about a stupid dog. He was thoroughly tired and didn't fee like having to put up with them so in decision he went racing down the stairs and into the kitchen to find the screaming nanny and her less equal companion. "Will you both shut the" he stopped himself short and instead said menacingly, "I wanna damn well sleep, take your fight elsewhere"

The two figures looked up with wide-eyes and the nanny gulped loudly having finally noticed that their master was home. "Master! I'M SO SORRY!"

And as simply as that, June broke down crying. Syaoran was not in the mood for crying Nannies. Instead he turned over to Wei who looked at Syaoran with a quiet look.

"What the hell is wrong with her!" His temper broke out, today was not the day to be PMSing near Syaoran Li.

Wei looked reluctant to speak but Syaoran put a hard expression on his face, "We have seemed to have lost the young mistress." He spoke reluctantly

Syaoran's heart stopped, "WHAT?" He yelled unbelievingly, "What is she doing here?"

"Mistress Li brought her over so you two could bond… she says that the young mistress is getting older and that your arrangement was done with three months ago…" Wei started to walk towards June, who was still busy crying on the kitchen floor, but Syaoran wasn't done talking yet and he had still a couple of things to say.

Deciding otherwise that he wasn't in the mood to argue he hastily spoke trough his clenched teeth, "What bonding? Fucking find her now or my mother will have me disowned!" Leave it up to his mother to have them 'bonding'. Looking darkly at the old gentleman in front of him we added, "Now," and without another word, he stormed up the stairs.

June and Wei looked at each other with worried looks and quickly fled out the door to look for the young damsel in distress.

Syaoran fumbled finding his keys and remembered that he had already unlocked the door; he swiftly opened the door to be welcomed by humble darkness. Finally, he could relax, just like two years ago, no mangy mutt, no Wei or June, and definitely no—

"Daddy?" He heard a high voice chirp from within the dark corners of the room.

"Niyaah?" He brawled unbelievingly. And in seconds his legs were wrapped in tiny little arms and he was a bit confused as to what had just happened moments ago.

"Daddy, I missed you so much, I waited all day long for you! I love you so much!" The little girl looked up at her father with big brown eyes. She then stepped away and went to get the mutt, who was sitting on his bed. Syaoran stood stunned in the doorway and stared at the little girl. Was this some kind of joke, she loved him!

All his life he rejected her and never spent any time with her, and she still begged to be with him. Children were really stupid.

"Get out of my room Niyaah." She looked up from the bed to her father's furious face with a confused look. She was truly a beautiful child, her big brown eyes, and her long raven hair flowed down to her waist. She had dressed up especially for her father, her Grandma Yelan had bought it for her. She was wearing a beautiful green sundress with a little peony in her raven hair. Her Gee-Gee had told her that her father's favourite colour was green. But it seemed too little, naïve, seven-year-old, Niyaah that her father didn't even like her today.

Niyaah never lived with her father, her Grandma had been telling her when she turned seven years old she could be old enough to live with her father. She had waited all day on her birthday with her bags packed for her father to pick her up. She sat there quietly looking directly at the door. The hours went by, but he never came. She didn't cry that night, she knew her daddy hated weak people. The nice ladies at the Li estate had told her everyday. But Niyaah knew the truth, her daddy loved her deep down inside. It had been three months since her birthday, and everyday she would dress up in green and wait in the front parlor with her suitcases all packed up everyday, and then one day her Gee-Gee got really furious and started screaming about what a insolent child her daddy was and then just today she had drove her over herself. Niyaah was truly thrilled.

"Oh, are you going to change daddy?" She pointed towards his ensuite, "You can change in there."

"Get out of my fucking room Niyaah." He looked straight into her eyes and made it clear to even the child that he did not want her there. When she refused to move and sat at the bed with that mutt staring at him, he walked over calmly and sat on the bed, across from her. She took that that action as an acceptance and beamed up at him.

"Listen Niyaah Li, you might have my name, but I still hate you, you make my life a living hell. Get out of my room and I never want to see you again."

Niyaah looked up at her father with big teary eyes and jumped off the bed, "I still love you daddy!" Without another word she ran out the door with her long raven hair jumping behind her.

Syaoran laid back on his bed and rubbed his temple, he had nothing against the little girl…nothing…He stood up and went to close his door, but stopping to look at something that had dropped on his spotless oak floor. A peony. He smiled bitterly. He bent low to pick it up, his tie touched the floor and he picked up the precious blossom. It reminded him of too many, too many bitter memories.

Sakura felt like crying. It was her only love that stuck by her for so long. She had pampered it everyday, watched it grow. And now it was all gone!

*

The hairdresser had cut all her hair off! Now it was this funny childish layered cut with two funny bits sticking out in the front. Hair was all over the place, it was in front of her eyes, hanging down to her shoulders. The stylist called it 'chic' and said that it added a lot of the volume that was deprived from her hair before. Before it was neat and tidy and in a sturdy bun, but now it was like a rebellious teenager's hair!

Tears were now threatening to enter Sakura's eyes. She was sitting on a chair with Tomoyo's designer wear on. It was a deep green tank top, a white camisole, and a skanky little deep sea skirt. She was sitting with her elbows on her knees and her legs wide apart. Her face was set in a confused manner and she was posing for the camera.

"A little lower please!" Sakura heard the director shout behind the clipboard she was holding. Sakura looked over at Tomoyo, who gave her a thumbs up. Sakura felt like rolling her eyes, but she knew that Tomoyo had to have this. Reluctantly she bent a little lower, she was sure that when her brother saw the magazine, he would have a fit.

"Good! Good, now give a little smile. Very good," she once again heard the voice of the director. Sakura kept giving the camera delicate smiles. She bit her bottom lip and bent a bit lower and the camera once again clicked. She could hardly see anyone behind the bright lights. The director and the director were behind the laptop now looking at the pictures that the cameraman had taken so far. Frustrated she bit her lip harder and her eyes opened wide at the pain, and the camera caught that moment.

"Got it! Now that's a wrap people!" The director shouted, all the workers quickly collected their things. The cameraman connected his camera to the laptop VIA satellite and soon enough the important people gathered around the laptop. Tomoyo waved Sakura over to the laptop, she was wearing a silly grin on her face. Sakura patted the non-existent dirt off her clothes and walked over to the laptop to take a look at what they had made. The director, Lenese Giovanni looked up at her and shook her head. "It vas a bit rough at the edges, and maybe the model shad stop eating all those chocolates. Say, what did you say your name was?" She reached over and pulled at Sakura's nonexistent love handles. "Look at that, disgusting."

"Sakura," she replied quietly looking down.

"This probably is the best of the bunch," Giovanni pointed to the screen, "It shows how the woman should feel wearing Daidouji Designs." Sakura looked over to Tomoyo shyly, Tomoyo gave her a weak smile. Sakura looked down to the laptop, her hair was in all directions, her fingers were crossed, and her arms were on her knees. She was sitting down and she was biting her lip and her eyes were wide. The jewelry shined unnaturally and the clothes were much brighter. Her pale skin was shining with a milky colour, and the make-up on her face made her look like a movie star. She loved it, but now that she looked closely at it, she saw it. The love handles! There they were, Giovanni was absolutely right. In the midst of her stunning picture, where the skirt lay low on her hips, they sat snug on her skin…hardly noticeable to the untrained eye but they were there.

If she was going to be in the business she couldn't possibly have such a disgrace of a body, she needed to get rid of them. And fast.

Sakura quickly looked away and started walking back to the changing rooms. She turned the doorknob hastily and pushed the door close behind her, making sure to lock it.

She then hesitantly walked over to the mirror in the changing room and looked jadedly at her reflection. She took the cream camisole off slowly and held it in her hands contemplating in her head about Giovanni's words. She then threw the camisole off to the side. She didn't deserve to hold such a beautiful thing in her hands. She didn't deserve the clothes she was wearing. They were beyond beautiful, and worth much more than she could ever be worth.

She quickly stripped off the rest of her clothes and instead put them to the side very carefully as if they were made of the most fragile crystal.

She then turned her attention to the mirror and studied her naked form. She was a bit on the heavy side, she had to admit. And now that she really saw herself, her ears were too small, her skin too pale, her arms too skinny, her feet too big, and her neck too short. She could see a million things that she had never noticed before. Had Lenese hit a weak spot?

She picked up her damage wash jeans and oxford shirt and slipped them on. She then smoothed the wrinkles in her shirt and smoothed the shirt down, merging it with her warm skin.

She looked back at the mirror and saw her small form. She was quite short. What had she been thinking, she couldn't be a model.

She picked up her tote and slipped on her Mary Jane's and was out the door in seconds.

*

She heard the door click, and she knew who it was right away.

How could she not. She had been contemplating this all day, practicing what she would say and reviewing it over in her head so she was sure she wouldn't miss a word.

She had even come up with several case scenarios, if the conversation didn't hitch her way. If she didn't get to say what she had wanted to say, or if the world was suddenly set on fire, she would have an answer. She had figured out an answer to everything. After all, that was her job, before she got booted and thrown into another business agreement.

That's what it was, another business affair, another meeting, another contract, singed with the devil's blood.

A little over-examining? She would disagree.

"Look," she began with her hand raised up, "Let me start….I….I..I, I need a break. It was my fault. Completely mine, I am extremely sorry for my behavior, I shouldn't have done that. Please accept my apology. I…I know a little monologue on my behavior is not going to make up for my actions earlier on today in the studio. But I want you to know, that I haven't given up on you, and, I'm sorry I let you down….Sorry….I let your dream down. I will one hundred percent make it up to you. No questions asked. And you're my best friend…I don't want to fight with you. And last, I'm sorry I bailed out on you."

Silence. Not that serene silence that everyone enjoys once in a while; it was that eerie silence, the silence that happens when you know something is going to happen but you don't know what that something is. Or that silence, when you were young and you told that boy you liked that you liked him…and he would stand there and stare at you, and then you knew what was coming next; it was that silence.

"Sakura, you're rambling."

Funny. It had made perfect sense when she was practicing it in her mind.

"And…Giovanni doesn't know what she was talking about. We're not going to use another model. I made those clothes based on you. Now imagine that, my clothes wouldn't look any good on a stick figure." Tomoyo came and sat on the sofa across from Sakura. "Anyway, Eriol says he wanted to talk to us about something. He'll be over any minute now." She continued.

Silence.

"So…Am I forgiven then?"

"For what! I, for one, refuse to forgive you, if you haven't committed a noteworthy 'friend-crime'"

Tomoyo got up and walked over to her friend, "Oh Sakura! Don't beat yourself up," she embraced her friend warmly. At that same moment the door clicked once more.

"Uh…Maybe I should come back another time…?"

Tomoyo grabbed one of the cushions and threw it square on the face of their new arrival. Both girls giggled uncontrollably. "Sorry Eriol! Awww! Don't sod and come have a seat you big goofball."

"Glad to see your maturity level is up to par."

"Poof! Did you hear that Tomoyo dawling? I don't think I like this man any longer," Sakura managed to drawl in between a fit of giggles.

"No, no…I don't think I like him any neither," the other girl responded.

"Oh will you two stop it? I have news," this time he went on, "my boss has called me back, meaning, Ms Kinomoto there will be an opening soon in the company. And that you," he said pointing towards Tomoyo, "will be accompanying me for my trip to the boss. There are some brilliant people I want to introduce you to in Hong Kong, they will help you loads."

"Nu-uh, if Tomoyo goes, I go. It's a joint effort. Now I can't have my agent and designer running away from me. We work together now. So sorry boyfriend of best friend's of mine if I've burst you're bubble!" And again they fell into fits of giggles.

"I really have a feeling tonight, that your not taking me seriously. This will give you a great opportunity, the both of you. I mean it will serve as inspiration for Tomoyo and the runways of Hong Kong for Sakura. I will make sure I'm not spending all my time with the boss. And I'll be there for the both of you."

"Well, I think it's a great idea, a fresh start. For the both of us. What do you say Sakura?" Tomoyo asked turning towards her.

"Well….I could use a little vacation time before I have to get prep with the Wang's. God knows what horror's I'll have to live trough." Sakura replied diligently and brought up another fit of giggles between the girls.

"Okay! Then it's final. Pack-up girls. Flight leaves tomorrow at three."

And he dismissed himself quickly and missed the look of disbelief on the girl's faces.


	3. Unwanted Bonding

**Chapter 3**

**Unwanted Bonding**

I think I was pushing myself back. Really, taking in all that's happened, it still surprises me that I can be so calm. The agreement isn't official yet. And dad and Touya are going to work out something or another with the trusts and all. While they do that, surely I can sneak a trip to China. Besides, dad and Touya feel guilty as it is.

It was 10 AM, and Sakura Kinomoto was up and early this morning; she had sneaked in a phone call to her secretary, Hillary back in England, and had told her to stop forwarding the memos to her laptop. Hillary was also now on a paid break, while the negotiations on the funds progressed with the Wang's.

She had finished all her packing; it was quick, since she wasn't expecting this to be a long trip. Tomoyo had also finished all her packing and had left last night to 'talk' to Eriol about the other matter's at hand.

So Sakura was left with a little free time to herself. It had just then occurred to her that maybe she should give her dad a ring to let him now about her most recent endeavors. She picked up her cell phone from her tote and dialed the number's quick.

She was taking a nice stroll in Tokyo Imperial Gardens (which were busy as usual), and had also grabbed a coffee from down the street. What didn't Tokyo have?

"Hi Sakura!"

"Hi father, how are you doing this morning?" she asked in a cheery tone. There was a small pause at the other side and then:

"I'm good thank you, and how is my little girl?"

"I'm great Daddy! I just wanted to call and let you know that I was going on a little trip with Tomoyo to Hong Kong, you know…sight seeing and all that good stuff," she continued, "We won't be there long, you know…she just has some business to attend to and all."

Again there was a slight pause, and Fujitaka's voice seemed restraint. "Well…I'm sorry Sakura, but I don't think that will work well with the schedule we have prepared for this week. And…we should really be watching our…budget from now on…we aren't where people think we are…We're bankrupt."

Sakura felt guilt pang trough her heart, "Yes…I know that…"

"And besides, the Wang's son was going to visit you today," he took a breath and continued, "and you were the one who agreed to this, and gave them your word. I think you had better keep you word Sakura."

Sakura flipped the cell phone from one ear to the other, "Yes father, I know…it's just that I've been busy, and so has he. We just haven't any time."

"And that is why we, your parents, have made time for you. Anyway, he'll be round two. And I am really sorry, you're just going to have to wait a week for that trip…"

"That's fine father," she complied dejectedly, "I'll speak with you another time father."

"All right, and your to meet us Wednesday at 9 AM sharp as well," Sakura just mumbled a quick 'Mmhmm,' and flipped her phone close.

Her plans had been ruined; she dialed Tomoyo and told her to cancel their trip, and to just go with Eriol for now, because she would join them a week late.

Sakura went over to one of the bench's to sit down. A little free time, taken up; by whom? Why, no other then Tigen Wang, the devil's spawn.

She sipped her coffee quietly and she watched as the hustle and bustle of Tokyo Imperial Gardens grew thicker. She watched as the children played, and seldom she would connect eyes with a strider, and would give them a warm smile.

She looked down at her two hands only to see the same milky white. Sakura was officially bored out of her wits. She picked up her coffee again to take a sip. It was then that she noticed a slur of vision go across her, and soon after a scream of a woman.

"THEIF!" she screamed. "THEIF! HE STOLE MY PURSE! STOP HIM SOMEONE PLEASE!"

Confused, people turned around for a scintilla of a second, but then continued on with their ways without even being fazed.

Sakura looked back to where the pilferer had gone, but only to see he was already lost in the crowds. She stood up to get a better look, but no luck. It was then she felt a heavy pang and a sudden jolt of pain.

"Owww!" she fell to the ground in pain, her coffee flying out of her hands.

"Ouch!" Sakura got up quickly, wiping dust off herself and rubbing her arm where it hurt. It was then that she noticed the other lady on the ground covered with dark liquid that she was trying to get rid off.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" she said offering a hand to the other individual. She gladly took it and stood up still trying to wipe away the coffee with her hands.

"Ouch! It's hot!" She said suddenly blowing at her hands.

"Yeah, its coffee…err….here, let me help you with that," she reached in her purse to pull out serviettes. She then handed it over to the woman who was completely soaked. Her mid-rift was a big brown spot and it was probably burning her considering she was wearing thin silk.

"I am so sorry about this, is there anything I can do to help you," Sakura asked with a worried expression on her face.

"No, this hasn't been a very good day for me," she said pulling the material that was stuck to her body, "first," she continued, "I missed my flight to Kyoto, then my purse got stolen, and now, I'm covered in coffee."

"Oh no, it was you?" Sakura asked concerned, "I am so sorry about this, it's just…that I was caught up in my thoughts I didn't see you coming."

"Oh it's quiet alright," she said sweetly, "but I guess I have to go report it to the police now. Looks like I'm going to be staying in Tokyo for a while. All my credit cards were in my purse, I wouldn't be able to fly out until I get them back."

"I understand," Sakura said taking the used serviettes from her hands and throwing them in a bin, "Look. Your still soaked, here let me take you to my place and you can get cleaned up and you can stay with me until all this is fixed."

"Err…I'm not quiet sure," she said a bit reluctant.

"It's the least I can do. You know, after, I completely destroyed your outfit." Sakura pressed pointing at her once teal silk blouse, which was now the color of mud. It was an act of sincerity, completely, and utterly. But that didn't mean it didn't have to conflict with Tigen's plans for them today. In fact, it was brilliant. "I don't live too far away, and besides, you need to get back to Kyoto don't you?"

"Well…I suppose so. Thank-you….err," she looked to Sakura expectantly.

"Oh right, it completely slipped my mind," she stuck out her hand, "I am Sakura Kinomoto."

"Nice to meet you Sakura Kinomoto, my name is Kita Pachinko," and Kita shook her hand.

"Just give me a minute, I have to call for someone to pick us up," Sakura said searching for her phone in her tote. When she had managed to get it out she called Jouji up for a ride home.

The two women started walking out the gardens to the nearest street where Jouji would pick them up.

Sakura was the first to strike up a conversation, "So Ms Pachinko, what is it that you do?" she asked.

"Oh well I'm a financial analyst working abroad for my base company." Sakura grinned genuinely.

"That's very fascinating, I previously worked abroad as well."

"Really now, and what did you do?" Kita asked as the passed by some children.

"I had an executive position in one of my father's branches in London. It was very exciting indeed."

"Wow that sounds fun. Why is it that you left that position?" Kita asked as they stopped, reaching the intersection where they were supposed to meet Jouji.

"Oh, you know, personal things tying me down and all. Father needed me back in Tokyo." Kita nodded understandingly.

"So you don't have much of a career at the moment then?" when Sakura nodded Kita continued, "Because our company is always looking for new employees." Kita smiled at Sakura, who giggled a bit.

"Thanks for the offer Ms Pachinko, but I actually have found some leisure pursuit work."

"Oh, and what might that be, if you don't mind me asking," Kita asked kindly.

"Of course not, I work as a model now."

"Wow, that's a profile there. I mean with those striking eyes, I don't see how they wouldn't take you." Sakura blushed at Kita's enthusiastic comment.

"Thank-you, but you'd be surprised. It's a—" Sakura stopped short of a car stopping near them, "Oh this would be our ride," She opened the door for Kita and then got in herself.

*

"Thanks again for all this Sakura," Kita told her new friend "I'm so glad that it was you whom I ran into."

Sakura smiled at Kita, "And that's ditto for me Kita." She had turned out be a very amazing person and one Sakura had learned to admire very quickly.

They were currently standing in Tokyo International Airport awaiting Kita's flight. She had stayed with Sakura for two days and had by now retrieved all her possessions that were once stolen from her. Her meeting in Kyoto had been cancelled, compliments of her boss and she was off the hook. But she had to return to her office, for some urgent matters had popped up.

"When are you coming to Hong Kong?" Kita questioned.

"About five days," she answered, momentarily glancing at her wrist watch, "I have some wrinkles to smooth out back here."

"Perfect, my office is holding an annual charity bash, complete with costumes and everything. And you simply must come!" Kita piped up and Sakura bit her lip, "It's the least I can do after all this."

Sakura grinned sheepishly and gave Kita her acceptance. When it came 8:30, Kita and Sakura bid farewell and promised to see each other soon. Sakura was then racing out of the airport and heading towards the meeting she had to attend at promptly 9.

*

When she neared the silver doors and heard the familiar voices from within, she suddenly felt the hair on the back of her neck stand straight. She inhaled sharply and let out a deep breath. She then advanced towards the door and pushed it open, whilst plastering a false innocuous expression.

The occupants of the room all raised their heads towards the new arrival. They included, Sakura's father, a disgruntled looking Touya, their lawyers: Mr. Cantlon, his equals, and other unrecognizable figures, and finally a man in the corner who very suspiciously resembled the devil himself.

Seriously, she thought, what was with Tigen? Was the melanin in his body unbalanced and causing unnecessary chemical reactions to occur in his brain and give him that jerky demeanor?

She pushed her thoughts aside and cleared her throat, "Excuse-me gentlemen, please forgive me for my tardiness." She inclined her head towards her father and Touya.

"A pleasure to see you," Mr. Cantlon acknowledged her.

Sakura smiled pleasantly towards the man, "Oh and it is always a pleasure to see you Mr. Cantlon."

She then took her time to look around the room and smile at the other figures and acknowledge their presence.

"Well then, let's get down to business, shall we?" Fujitaka started to open the folder placed in front of him. Sakura took the only remaining seat around the black marble table.

Tigen took his sweet time to turn towards her and whisper, "I missed you on Monday."

Definitely the melanin.

She smiled sweetly towards the rest of the table who seemed to be watching them as if they were exotic zoo animals on display.

"My sincerest apologies regarding the attendance, did you not get my message?" She asked while Mr. Cantlon slipped a folder towards her direction.

"Yes, I did receive your message, thank you for informing me" he said clearly, he then whispered, "I still missed you though."

Sakura ignored him and resumed in looking through the contents of her package. "Well if we may begin," Mr. Cantlon spoke up, "as many of you have probably noticed by now, these are pre-nuptials. Necessary, as required by Mr. Wang, and Dr. Wang. And agreed and approved upon between Mr. Harajuko and myself."

Mr. Harajuko, a gentle old man in a crisp black suit, inclined his head towards the couple. Sakura gave him the complimentary smile and resumed her vision to Mr. Cantlon.

"Now if we may turn to the second page, section one," Mr. Cantlon continued, "we will see the basic outlines—"

"Hey, Mr. Cantlon? Can you hurry it up man? If Mr. Harajuko agrees to it, I am for it too. After all, Mr. Harajuko knows what he's doing."

"Uh…"

"I would like to take my fiancé out to for a bit of shopping you see."

"If you…," Mr. Cantlon glanced over at Fujitaka, who gave him a discrete nod, "say so Mr. Wang."

"Great." Tigen declared loudly to the room.

So he was used to getting it his way, Sakura thought, she would obviously make it her first priority to fix that.

"Okay…uh, I suppose then, if we may turn to page forty-five of the third booklet we will see it all summarized." Mr. Cantlon spoke hesitantly. "Basically, the wedding is to take place in four months time on the date specified here, before that date, the date specified on the next line is when all the funds mentioned in the next line, section three, roman number 'I V' shall be transferred to take care of the stock-market business. Before the wedding, Miss Kinomoto will have 15 control of Mr. Tigen Wang's chequeing bank accounts only. After the wedding, the control will be changed to 27-73, and it will be extended to all trusts, exceptions of all mentioned bonds and stocks."

And blah, blah, blah it went on, Sakura thought. She had no interest in Tigen's money, except the money with which he would save their family with. She had no care in which companies he bought shares in or what percent composition his bonds are currently at. All she cared for was for getting them out of this hole, not to make it even deeper.

"Every year, the couple stays married, the control shall be raised by the amount mentioned in section three, roman number 'V'. If the couple manages to stay married more than four years, then the percentage that it will increase by seventy times ten to the minus three, percentaged with that years shares sold and profit intake. If the couple manages to produce an heir," Sakura's eyes suddenly widened at the word, " then…"

She didn't care what happened then, there was going to be no heir. NO child. NO offspring. Tigen and her were supposed to get married, save her family from bankruptcy, and get a divorce. Or something like that.


	4. Cowards Only Dream of Bravery

**Chapter 4**

**Cowards Only Dream of Bravery**

"Where do you want to go Sakura?"

"What do you mean where do I want to go?"

"Is there a problem?"

She turned towards him and gave him her best innocent grin. "Of course not," she said looking towards the front again. Tigen and Sakura were walking down a busy Tokyo street.

"Do you want to go shopping?"

"Err…I don't know. Can we do something else?"

"Can we stop asking questions?"

"I don't know Wang, will you?"

"Sakura…cut it out." He poked her playfully on the arm. She sort of giggled at it and nodded her head. He glared at her playfully and she started laughing. He wasn't so bad, she thought.

"Hey," he said suddenly reaching a corner, he then proceeded to stop her from walking further, "wanna go to my place?"

"I've already been there." She retorted easily.

"No," he replied defiantly, "not the one in Tokyo, I want to take you to Chiba, my father has an estate there. Real nice place, and away from the crowds."

The thought really did appeal to her, with all the hectic things that were taking place in her life, this would be a chance for her to escape the busy Tokyo life. Even if it was just for an evening.

So she nodded her head and watched as Tigen's face brought on a new light.

*

Sakura and Tigen were at the Wang's Chiba Estate in three hours time. When she arrived there, the first thing she noticed that Tigen hadn't been lying when he said that it was an estate.

The house itself was three stories high with several pillars coming out from different sections of the large front balcony. Leading up to the porch were five rounded granule marble steps. The front porch was porcelain and marble and consisted of two columns on either side. The lawn had trees and plants spaced out unequally but she sort of liked the organized mess.

When Tigen was out of the Porsche he went around to Sakura and grabbed her hand. She instantly felt uncomfortable and sheepishly smiled at him. When the chance was given (Tigen had to ring the doorbell with one hand and carry his PDA with the other) she quickly clasped her hands together at her back. Tightly.

The butler opened the door, he was a gentle old man who looked like he had been working on the estate his whole life.

"It's very nice here."

"Yeah. I used to come to this place all the time when I was a child. Almost grew up here."

She didn't know what to say to that, so she just smiled instead.

"I'm glad you came, you know. It's kind of more private here than compared to Tokyo. If you know what I mean."

"Yes, it can get a little stuffy sometimes in Tokyo."

There was an awkward silence.

Tigen led her through the entrance hall to the immaculately decorated parlor. She smiled at him when he sat across from her on a settee. She didn't know what to think. This was all too quick, she realized. Her gaze traveled along the walls and lingered on some old family portraits.

Tigen was still staring at her. This time she didn't smile.

"What do you want from me?" She asked bluntly.

He looked a little startled, and his eyes widened.

"What do you mean, 'what do I want from you', my family is saving your backside," he huffed and crossed his hands.

She felt a little embarrassed. So she sent him a little flat smile.

He got up announcing that he was going to get something to drink for them. It was only then that her thoughts drifted to other matters. She had really wanted to go to Hong Kong with Tomoyo. And she had even promised her new friend, Kita, that she would show up at her company's party. She sighed and laid her head back on the sofa.

Tigen came back in the room with a tray in his hands. She smiled and waited until he put it down on the table and picked up a biscuit and started to chew on it.

"Thighemn," she murmured, "Iwhanmaghothowhonkho."

"What?"

"I want to go to Hong Kong."

He raised an eyebrow, "why?"

"My friend, Tomoyo, she's having this really important start there in her career and her boyfriend, and I have to be there and support her."

"I see," he said, "but I don't see how you can't just call her up."

"There's also this other friend, and her company is having a charity ball, and it would just be bad manners for me not to attend after I promised her that I would."

Tigen grinned. "Yes, it would be bad manners, wouldn't it?"

Sakura flatly smiled back , "won't you come with me?" she said with a little pout. She was learning, she realized, exactly how to get what she wanted from Tigen.

That seemed to have done the trick, because in a matter of seconds he was up and calling for their luggage to be arranged. Sakura smiled widely.

Really, he wasn't that bad. She felt a pang at her chest. Maybe, she thought with hope, maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

*

It took them a day before they arrived in Hong Kong. They were currently standing at the private lounge in the Airport. Tigen was recommending several hotels they could stay at, but Sakura wasn't really paying attention. Her head jerked up when she heard him say something that was all too familiar.

"What did you say?" She questioned.

"Oh, I said there's always the Hyatt, but it's not all that grand and we shouldn't be staying there at any rate. I mean there are others that are much better—"

"No," she stated, "that will do just fine."

It wasn't long before they arrived at the hotel. This time Sakura had no problems in obtaining a room. Ironically, it was on the 40th floor again. She walked by the fuse box, which was now repaired to all its glory, and smiled to herself.

Tigen, as she noticed, wasn't all that perceptive. In fact, his talents lay in charming people. He had smooth-talked the stewardess and had cast her some twenty or odd grins. The same had happened when they had arrived at the hotel, and now that she thought about it, he did the same thing when they had gone shopping.

The odd part was that at all those moments, not once did Sakura feel threatened or jealous. She was alright. He was charming. And that was okay for her.

Another thing she had noticed was that Tigen was not at all interested in business. All he wanted to do was spend his parents' money. All right, she thought, he was spoilt. She could put up with that. Surely, he would spoil her silly too.

But most importantly, she noticed, that maybe she was beginning to like him a bit. Just a teeny bit. A scintilla of a feeling, really. But it was there nonetheless.

When she went to her room to rest, she heard the familiar sound of her cell phone.

"Hey father," she said picking it up.

"Hi Sakura, how're you?"

"I'm alright, thanks."

"I hear you're in Hong Kong after all."

"Hai."

"With Tigen?"

Her cheeks reddened when she found out her father was aware of her whereabouts and wherewhoms. "Yeah," she murmured.

"Alright, well, I'm happy to know that my girl is happy."

"I am," she half-lied. For really, it wasn't that bad.

"Well I just wanted to let you in on something." That caught her attention.

"What exactly father?" She questioned, her eyebrows scrunching up trying to think about anything remotely interesting that her father would tell her.

"The Wang's have truly delivered upon their promise, we have that money to continue the Hong Kong project."

Sakura grinned silly. "Father, oh Outo-San, that is wonderful news!" She beamed and got up off her bed, "I have to go now, but I'm very happy for you father."

"Sakura," he said, "Thank you". And she could just imagine the gentle smile that he was wearing at the moment. "Really".

"I love you," she said beaming happily.

"Me too," he replied, "and take care" and she happily closed her phone and put it to her heart. Oh God, she thought, her father was so happy.

"Who do you love?" She heard Tigen speak from the doorway. She smiled up at him and got up and walked to the door.

"Truly?" She asked.

"Truly." He answered.

"Well right now," she said smiling, "you," and then she enveloped him in a friendly hug. She pulled back and stared thoughtfully at him. "Thank you, really."

And then, for a fraction of a moment there was a frown on his face, and really anyone could have missed it, but Sakura caught it looked at him expectantly.

"No problem," he replied smiling and going to grasp her hand, "none at all. Anything for you."

Sakura smiled back, but couldn't let that frown go. Why had he frowned when she had thanked him? Was he feeling guilty for something? Maybe it was because she had said hat she had loved him. But she didn't really. She was just happy that her father was smiling again. And really, she meant it in a friendly manner.

"Erm, I should probably go call Tomoyo now, we do have to get costumes you know."

"For what?" he questioned, leisurely sitting on Sakura's bed now.

"The charity ball, it requires a costume and all."

"Oh."

*

"Tomoyo, half the girls will be dressed as princesses," Sakura whined sitting on Tomoyo's bed.

Tomoyo was currently residing with her boyfriend in his house.

House, of course, was an understatement. Although the Kinomoto's owned some of the best real estate property in all of Japan, they were still modest. They had lived in a single detached house with about five rooms for about most of Sakura's childhood. When she was a bit older, they had started to live in one of their hotels.

Eriol lived in a mansion. It was as simple as that. When Sakura had seen Tigen's Chiba estate, she was impressed. But now that estate paled in comparison with Eriol's family house.

"I know, but you'll be the best one," Tomoyo said looking at her from the closet, which was by no means a closet. "Even Eriol thinks that would be so kawaii."

Sakura gave a little smile, "speaking of Eriol, where is he? I haven't seen him once in the two days that I've been here."

"Oh," Tomoyo said poking her head out of the closet doorway, "he's at work." She came out of the closet holding a pile of clothes. "With the big bad boss."

Sakura wrinkled her forehead, "does he even need to work?"

Tomoyo sighed, putting down the pile of clothes onto the polished floors. "Erm, he said it was a personal favor or something. I think it's his best friend or something."

Sakura looked to Tomoyo curiously, "have you met him?"

"No," she said honestly, "but I guess we will tonight."

"I have another friend who is coming tonight too. I met her back in Tokyo. I'll introduce you to her too."

"Great, all the better reason for you to dress immaculately tonight," Tomoyo beamed holding out a pink gown, a tiara, and a ribbon

"Tomoyo! That looks like it's from the middle ages," Sakura protested pointing at the incredibly childish garb.

"I know, I know, I intend to fix it up a bit." Tomoyo then proceeded to a wood manaquin and slipped it on the headless bodice. She then cut the dress so it was knee length from the front and still remained long at the back. She used a ribbon to tighten the waste and then she cut the excess of. All in all, when she was finished, Sakura was quite impressed.

When she was coerced into trying on the garment, Sakura did not protest all that too much. After all, she was representing the Dadouji Line.

When she came out of the changing room, Tomoyo was standing with the newly arrived Eriol, both with silly grins plastered on their faces.

Eriol was first to speak up, "You look really good Sakura-Chan."

She was sure she was blushing. Here she was, a twenty-year-old, pretending to be a princess.

"You really do Sakura-Chan." Tomoyo confirmed.

"Thanks Eriol, Tomoyo."

"What's Tigen going as," Eriol questioned resting on one of the sofas in the tailor room, "I hope as a prince, it would be fitting really."

"I don't think so," Sakura said walking over to the shoe cabinet, "He wanted to be a vampire or something."

Eriol gave a little laugh and Tomoyo shot him a warning glare.

"No Tomoyo, you have to admit that's just a bit amusing," Eriol rationalized.

"Yes, well no more silly than you," Tomoyo said pointing at him.

"What's Eriol wearing?" Sakura asked while trying to find some suitable shoes for herself.

"You'll see tonight Sakura-chan." Eriol said from his position on the sofa.

Sakura was going to ask him again when the butler walked in through the door. "Sire," he said to Eriol, "It seems that you have an urgent call from Li-sama."

"Urgent? What could he want right now?" Eriol said getting up and walking over to the only phone in the room.

"Li-sama?" Sakura questioned Tomoyo.

"That would be the Big Bad Boss," Tomoyo answered.

Sakura mouthed an 'Oh' while Eriol picked up the receiver.

"Hey," she heard him say, "er… yeah I suppose. Well I'm a bit caught up today," Tomoyo sent her boyfriend a meaningful look, "it doesn't matter with what. You know, I am allowed to have a life afterall."

Sakura giggled looking over at Tomoyo who smiled back.

"No, absolutely not. Most certainly not." Eriol said, now with a frown on his face.

Sakura picked up some pink flats with ribbons that would tie all the way up to her knees. Her curiosity piqued once again when Eriol, who usually kept his composure spoke up, "Li," he said tightly, "this is ridiculous. I have guests whom I am taking with me, is there anything that could be done?"

Tomoyo sat down on the sofa and watched him carefully now. "Fine, I'll take her. Send her over by two." And he hung up the phone.

"What was all that about?" Tomoyo said frowning. Sakura joined her over at the sofa.

"It's his child," he said, "he needs someone to babysit her for tonight."

"Why doesn't he just get a Babysitter?" Tomoyo questioned.

"No, Li would never do that, his mother would eat him alive."

"What about his butler, or, or housekeeper?" Sakura asked.

"That's what irks me," Eriol said sitting across from them, "I think that his mother wants the child to be there, but he doesn't want her to be there."

"That's odd," said Sakura thoughtfully, "it's his child, why wouldn't we want her to be there?"

"It's complicatied," Eriol said looking in the distance, "but enough of this for now."

"Tomoyo, you should get Sakura ready for tonight, and I'll tell Wan to make dinner then for us."

"Wait, no, no," Sakura protested, "that's silly. Eriol you should go. I'll look after the girl. And I'm sure Tigen wouldn't mind."

"No, absolutely not," Eriol said holding up a hand, "you are our guest, I would never ask such a thing."

"But I insist." Sakura protested, "I wouldn't mind at all. And Tomoyo was supposed to meet important people tonight, not to mention make an impression."

"No Sakura, I would never do that to you," Tomoyo said rising and standing beside her boyfriend, "you have to go."

"Well, I'm not going it's as simple as that."

"Sakuraaa."

"No Tomoyo, I've made up my mind, and you can't change it."

Tomoyo and Eriol shared a look and Sakura felt a pang of pain in her chest. Oh Gosh, she really wanted to have a relationship like that.

"Alright," Eriol said, "well she'll be here in an half an hour then." And then he held out his hand for Tomoyo, who gave her a sheepish look and exited the room.

Sakura changed and gathered her costume and shoes. Maybe they could play dress up and she could have her own ball afterall.

Although she had really wanted to go, she knew that winning her best friend's boyfriend's loyalty was even more important.

And really, she needed to spend more time with Tigen. The poor man had been left alone at the hotel for two days now. No surprise he was probably out at the spa pampering himself. Oh well, she thought, might as well do something before the princess came around.

It wasn't long before said princess arrived at Eriol's household. The butler brought her into the living room where Sakura was sitting reading a newspaper. There was an interesting article about the new real estate purchase that was her father's genius. Of course, the general public wasn't aware of the downfall that the Kinomoto's would have taken if it wasn't for the Wangs.

Sakura put the newspaper and down and looked at the little child who could be no more then six or seven. She was a beauty to behold, Sakura thought admiringly.

"Hi," Sakura said getting up walking over to the girl, "I'm Sakura."

She bent down to the girls level and held out her hand. The girl stared at her but didn't make a move.

"I'm going to be watching you today." The girl was still staring at her with her doe eyes. "Uncle Eriol couldn't watch you today because—"

"I know where he is, he's at that party with my daddy." Sakura was taken aback, but she realized quickly that the girl was mad.

"Oh yes," Sakura said thoughtfully, "but you see, it's a grown up party and little girls aren't allowed to come." The girl stared up at her, her eyes relaxing a bit. "Boring really," Sakura continued, "all business talk."

"Oh." The girl said and looked to the ground.

"Do you want to come sit with me on the sofa?"

The girl looked to Sakura and then the sofa and deciding that Sakura was safe, she held out her arms signaling a universal sign.

Up.

Sakura looked, bewildered, at the child. She could probably carry her. She wasn't big at all. Small really, for her age. But Sakura definitely didn't know how to mother a child. She never had a mother growing up, so this is was definitely a surprise.

But she obliged and picked the child up and set her against her frame and started to walk over to the couch. "What's your name?" She asked the child in her hands.

"Niyaah."

Sakura smiled even thought the child could not see it. "What a kawaii name," she said sitting her down on the sofa.

"Thanks," she mumbled and it occurred to Sakura that she did not know how to take compliments very well. Sakura momentarily wondered of the father this child had. She frowned looking at the little girl. What a horrible parent he was. But at least she would have a comfortable childhood as money would not be a problem.

"What do you want to do today?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." The girl answered honestly.

Sakura pondered for a moment, what did little girls like doing. A slow smile spread across her face when she realized exactly what they would do today. Sakura called over the butler, Wan.

"Please do call Tigen for me and let him know that I am coming home," the butler nodded, "and please arrange a ride for me and Niyaah as well." Wan nodded and left the room.

Sakura got up and picked up Niyaah and set her against her frame once again.

"What are we doing?" She asked raising her head.

Sakura rubbed her back and said, "We're playing house today".


	5. Destiny Leaves No Trails

**Chapter 5**

**Destiny Leaves No Trails**

**

* * *

**

Niyaah was seemingly excited. She had talked non-stop in the car about her home and friends, and her dog. But Sakura noticed that she made it a point not to talk about her father. It was pretty obvious why. She was neglected. It seemed as if no one ever played with the child, and in some sort of twisted way, it reminded Sakura of her own past.

She had also lacked a mother, and her father was hardly around, having immersed himself in his career.

"And then Jun Xi said that he didn't want to build another castle, so I said fine, and then he pushed me down the slide."

"Oh, no, did you get hurt anywhere?"

Niyaah beamed at her, "No, but then I kicked him. And he started crying."

Apparently this was funny and the little girl started giggling. Sakura couldn't help but smile. How anyone could ignore such a sweet little child like Niyaah was above her.

Wan opened the door for them when they arrived back at the hotel. Sakura picked Niyaah up and put her against her frame. She had also brought along the Princess costume with her, so that maybe she and Niyaah could play Castles and Kingdoms.

She opened the door and peaked in, looking for Tigen.

"Tigen, I'm home!" She called, somehow managing to close the door behind her with her arm while balancing Niyaah with her other.

Tigen walked into the entrance dressed as a knight, and as soon as he saw her, he gave her a funny look. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Why aren't you dressed, and who's that?"

"Oh no, did Wan forget to give you a call?"

"Apparently," Tigen said taking off his headpiece, "who's that?"

"A favour for Tomoyo," Sakura said walking to the sofa. When she attempted to place the little girl on the sofa, she noticed that Niyaah had fallen asleep.

"Tigen, pass me that cushion, will you?" she said in a whisper. He nodded and handed her the cushion. Sakura propped her head up and placed the cushion below it. She then wiped Niyaah's black bangs off of her face.

"What do we do now?" Sakura asked.

"I have an idea," Tigen said, taking a seat beside her.

"What's that?"

"You go the party, and I'll watch her. She's sleeping anyway."

"No, I couldn't do that to you," Sakura protested.

"Listen, you do what you have to do for Tomoyo. And I knew you were looking forward to meeting your other friend too. Just go."

Sakura hesitated for a moment, but then decided that Tigen had a valid point. Niyaah had already fallen asleep, so there would be no problem in going anyway.

"Alright," she said smiling and thanking God that she had brought along her costume, "I'll do it. For Tomoyo."

She curtly entered the bathroom and put the concoction Tomoyo had made on. Tomoyo had even had a mask for her---It was a costume party after all.

Thanking Tigen again, and being a bit suspicious towards his friendly behaviour, she left for the party.

Getting to the hotel where the party was taking place wasn't a problem. The problem would be finding Tomoyo and Eriol. Amidst all the glamour and costumes, and not to mention masks, she didn't know how she would be able to find them. Would she even be allowed in? Although she had brought along the costume when she came home, she didn't give a second thought to the invitation.

Why was she thinking of this now of all times.

"Wan," she called to Eriol's butler, "am I going to be allowed in?"

"Of course madam, I brought along an invitation."

She grinned. It's like they were robots.

"Thanks!"

It took another 10 minutes before they were there, Wan informing her so when they did arrive. He walked her to the entrance and provided the invitation when asked for.

Sakura anxiously walked into the foyer of the lobby. The lights were bright and the chandeliers made intricate patterns of light on the wall. The foyer wasn't crowded with people, and she had the chance to look around for Tomoyo and Eriol. Maybe they were at the main floor, she thought, heading towards the grand staircase. A concierge stood by the entrance, welcoming couples as they went by.

Couples. Oh no. She hadn't brought Tigen along. She wasn't with Tomoyo or Eriol as well, was she going to walk down the stairs alone, whilst everyone stared at her.

Apparently this was going to be the case. But hopefully no one would pay attention to her, the party was already underway with dancing and music and food.

Sakura defiantly approached the entrance to the stairway. A golden arch with two roman columns on either side made the entrance to the stairway. The concierge, who wore no face mask, noticed her approaching and walked towards her.

"Madam, I have to regretfully inform you that you cannot make an entrance without your escort or party."

Sakura bit her lip and tried peaking behind him to see whether she could spot Tomoyo or Eriol. But to no avail. "Uhm," she said fidgeting with her hands, "I think my party is already down there."

"Then you'll just have to wait until they come up, or alternatively, you can have one of the staffers walk you down."

Sakura peaked at the stairs again. They were quiet steep. She could understand his concern. If she fell, well, she'd fall all the way down for one, and then there would be the embarrassment to deal with after that. She didn't think that she would be able to show her face to the party if that had happened.

Sakura sighed and started to turn away from the concierge, maybe she'd wait until Eriol came up. "Would you like one of our staffers to walk you down, Madam?"

"Actually," she heard an almost familiar voice behind her, "the princess is with me."

Sakura looked around to see whom the voice belonged to. She was so sure she'd heard it before. But she couldn't pinpoint it. Her brain drew a blank. Where had she heard that low tone before?

She peered at the lean man, who was quite ironically dressed as a prince, but she couldn't seem to recognize him. The prince, she dubbed him, drew a lazy smile, holding his hand out as he approached her.

Sakura eyed him, his hair! Oh that hair was so familiar. Brown hair gelled back, but messy, nevertheless. Maybe it was someone from her school.

Sakura shook her head and looked at the young man in front of her. Did she really want to go with him? Would waiting for Eriol still be a better alternative. She looked to the prince, who still had his hand out. He was getting annoyed. Giving a final glance to the concierge, she put her hand in his and left for the staircase.

It was familiar. Which was an odd thing to say about a stranger. But Sakura felt his warm hand and his tight grip and found it to be pleasant. Much better than what she had experienced with Tigen. His cold touches always scared the wits out of her.

Sakura gave a sideways glance to the prince, still trying to figure out who it was, but then gave up as she figured she would never know. When they had reached the top flight of the staircase, he withdrew his hand, holding his arm out instead.

She stared at him. What was she supposed to do now? She looked around frantically. A spotlight had shone on them, and slowly everyone at the bottom of the stairs turned their eyes to the newest arrivals. They looked so fitting, she noticed. Herself as a princess, himself as a prince. Their masks, hers an intricate golden, his a slightly darker bronze even seemed to fit. It was like they had planned it out, but truly they didn't even know each other.

She smiled then, and put her arm through his and he slowly led her down the grand stair. Everyone had turned their attention to them. Perhaps it was because they had looked so attractive, or young, or innocent. But in the middle of a party filled with investors and their trophy wives—sipping martinis, munching on h'oerdervs, dancing and laughing—everyone stopped. And stared.

Sakura hated being the centre of attention and she suddenly got nervous. She put her other hand on the prince's arm and tightened her grip. He seemed to notice her nervousness and slowed down even more.

"Nervous?" he whispered.

She looked to him then, he was staring ahead. "No," she tightly replied, "actually, I'm used to being the centre of attention." She had lied.

"Oh really," there was a hint of amusement in his voice, "so you think all these people here are looking at you?"

"Well, of course," she said without a beat, "they surely aren't staring at you."

He didn't say anything after that and they walked quietly the last few steps down. When they reached the bottom, he bowed and left her.

Well, she thought, that was awfully rude. Sakura didn't think long on it and instead began her search for her friends.

They should have been somewhere around here, she was sure. She walked around the ballroom, looking fervently. What were they wearing again. Amidst the gowns and masks, she couldn't make out anyone. After a while, she decided that she'd just stand at the foot of the steps and wait for them. It wasn't even a moment later that a man dressed as a scarecrow approached her, "Would you do me the honor," he asked placing his hand out. Sakura looked about the room.

Oh, where was Eriol when needed. She did, however, spot the prince. He was standing in the middle of the room amongst guests. Their eyes met and suddenly an urge entered Sakura and she took the hand of the man and they proceeded to the middle of the dance floor. It was a slow waltz, and the scarecrow had been a fairly good dancer. Then another gentleman, dressed in 1800s attire, cut into the middle, and she danced again. A third asked, and then a fourth. By the fifth, she was exhausted and subconsciously rested her head on his shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked about the ballroom, utterly bored. She did not even have the strength to make conversation.

Her eyes searched the room and she once again saw the prince. It was funny how in a room with a 100 or so people, she still managed to find his eyes. He was scowling. What for, she thought, as the dance ended.

Someone grabbed her arm, "Oh, here's that beautiful young lady that came with you, why don't you introduce her to us?" It was a woman; she was dressed as an Egyptian queen. The woman dragged her to a circle of friends, one of whom was the prince. "Your quite the charmer," she Egyptian queen said, "having danced with quite a few fellows, but left poor old Li to his business." Sakura didn't know what to say to that.

The prince looked apprehensive and he saw her approaching the group. Sakura smiled shyly at five or so people stationed in a circle.

"So Li, introduce us, who's this young lady?"

Li. Now why did that name sound so familiar?

Li cleared his throat and looked around at the circle, "Well, I don't think that would be appropriate, seeing as how this is a costume party and one is not supposed to reveal their identities until the end."

One of the women in the group gave a laugh, "I see through your games Li," she said. "Well, then, princess," she turned to Sakura, "why don't you tell us a thing or two about Li. He is always so impenetrable in that façade of his at work. Keeping everything so shut up."

Sakura looked to Li. He was staring at her intently, as if warning her to keep her mouth shut. She smiled. As if that were going to happen. He had left her hanging at the bottom of the steps, and now she would get sweet revenge.

She looked around the circle of Li's colleagues, oh this was going to be so much fun.

"Well," she started, looking directly at Li, "I don't know how Li is at work, but he is surely quite the man at home."

"Home?" one of the women questioned, her eyes scrunching up.

"Oh yes, we've been living together for quite a while now," Sakura said, momentarily looking at her nails.

The woman around the circle started whispering to each other. "I didn't know Li had such loose morals," one of them was saying. Li's grip on his glass tightened and Sakura secretly smiled to herself. Success!

"What else don't we know about Li?" another woman inquired.

"He's an absolute ball," Sakura said, now fully enjoying the conversation. "He loves to take walks on the beach, and his secret hobby is to crochet mittens for the dog. And we have a wonderful rose garden which he upkeeps as well."

The women were in hysterics, choking on their drinks. The couple of men who were part of the conversation stared at Li with their mouths lifting upwards.

"He's such a sensitive man, honestly, sometimes he cries when we watch a really sad romance movie."

Everyone in the group started laughing and other people around them joined in.

"What else does he do, princess?" someone else asked.

Sakura was about to continue, but Li beat her to it, "Of course the princess is joking," he said feigning laughter, "aren't you princess?"

Sakura gave a smile to the group of about 10 people. "We're so curious," said the woman in the Egyptian dress, she looked around the room and noticed that many of the guests were looking towards their group. "Who could have stolen Li's heart? Please, tell us more about yourself, what do you do?"

Well, Sakura thought, time to help Tomoyo out. "I'm a model."

The women in the group started whispering amongst themselves. An older woman walked to the middle of the circle, "Tell me princess," she said is a smooth voice, silencing everyone around her "how do you manage to balance your career whilst taking care of a child?"

Sakura choked on her drink. Child? What child? Maybe the joke had gone too far. She looked slowly up to Li, who was staring back at her, livid. Everyone in the group watched intently to see what would happen next.

It was Li who spoke first, "Mother," he said hesitantly, "what are you doing here?"

"Xio Lang," the elegant lady looked at him defiantly, not caring in the least if she embarrassed him, "I'm here to see my granddaughter, but apparently, you brought someone else along, who, might I add ignored you for most of the night, dancing with other men." She pointed at Sakura, "Is this how I brought up my son?"

Syaoran was embarrassed. The last thing anyone needed was a scolding from their mother in front of their peers. Sakura swallowed, she hadn't meant for this to happen. Her fun, in a matter of seconds had dissipated.

"Yelan," Sakura heard the familiar voice of Eriol who was approaching their group. Yelan turned around and looked to the fast approaching Eriol and Tomoyo.

Sakura sighed, filled with relief. She was saved. But apparently, this wasn't what Li was thinking. Seeing the distraction, he quickly grabbed her arm, hurting her in the process, and quickly led her away from the main floor and into a secluded hallway.

He pushed her against the wall and then began his assault, "What the fuck was that?" He yelled at her.

Sakura grabbed her arm in pain. And looked at him. Looked at those haunting ocher eyes. She looked to see if Eriol had followed them, but it seemed as if Eriol hadn't even noticed her presence.

Li stood waiting for an answer. An eternal scowl on his face. "What do you mean what was that?" she asked, equally mad, "you're the one who started all this! What did you expect me do."

"I expected you tell them that you're a nobody, and that I'd just done you a little favor. Again, might I add."

"As if," she scoffed folding her arms across her chest, "it was more like I did _you_ a favor. You just took me because you were afraid of walking down on your own."

"Huh," he said all of a sudden, a smile back on his face, "you really don't recognize me?"

Sakura looked confused, "recognize you?"

Sakura tried to look past his half-face mask. She tried to imagine what the rest of him would look like. It was awfully quiet as they stared at each other, and then suddenly, he had pushed her against the wall once more. And she knew.

It was him. And _he_ was getting closer. And before she knew it, he had his lips on hers. She didn't know what to do, she was taken utterly by surprise. His lips weren't rough like she'd imagined them to be. And it was almost poetically soft, and slowly she felt herself responding.

But as soon as she'd done that, he pulled back, still holding her arms. And then he drew a smirk. She stared into his ocher eyes. Oh those haunting eyes. She could have gotten lost in them. His tongue darted out and he wiped his lips. "Stupid, Japanese slut," he said not a moment later and walked out, leaving her against the wall of the secluded hallway.

And as sad as it was, Syaoran Li had stolen her first kiss.


	6. The Last Thing I'd Do

**Chapter 6**

**The Last Thing I'd Do**

_But as soon as she'd done that, he pulled back, still holding her arms. And then he drew a smirk. She stared into his ocher eyes. Oh those haunting eyes. She could have gotten lost in them. His tongue darted out and he wiped his lips. "Stupid, Japanese slut," he said not a moment later and walked out, leaving her against the wall of the secluded hallway._

_And as sad as it was, Syaoran Li had stolen her first kiss. _

*

Oh Kami. What had just happened?

Syaoran Li, who was actually Syaoran Sheng Ma, that horribly handsome man she had met two months ago, and whom she had perhaps harbored feelings for—okay, for like an hour, before he went all bigot on her— well, he was still a bigot, that hadn't changed—but oh Kami, he had kissed her!

She had to touch her lips then, wondering if it were all a dream. Had she just walked to this secluded hallway all on her own, and than sat down and imagined the whole thing.

Girls tended to do that.

Her lips were sensitive, a byproduct of his assault on her. Well, not much of an assault if you actively participated in it. Oh no. Had she?

She tensed. Had she purposely kissed another man when she herself was already engaged to yet another man. Granted, it was not as if she wouldn't try to weed her way out of it. But she had taken a liking to Tigen. He was nice, and he treated her with some sort of respect.

But she had never had a kiss with him like she did with Syaoran. Well, she hadn't really kissed at all. But that wasn't entirely her fault. She had thought she would kind of fall in love with someone, and then she would worry about handholding and kisses and whatnot.

But she wasn't in love. And Syaoran stole it from her. And she would never get it back!

Oh, how she hated him. He was only playing with her, after all. It was not as if he had harbored any feelings for her. He had used her to appear important, and then when she decided to humiliate him, he went all Brutus on her and attacked.

That vicious dog! She would never forgive him.

She hoisted herself off of the floor and dusted herself off. She would get her revenge. And she would get it tonight. If he thought the humiliation would end here, boy did he have a thing coming.

*

"Eriol, enough with the small talk, I demand you tell me where my granddaughter is."

Eriol looked to Tomoyo, who looked to her heels. "She's with Wei, Li-Sama."

"With Wei."

"Yes, at Syaoran's home."

Yelan looked skeptical. "I see," she then turned her piercing gaze to Tomoyo, "and who's this? Why aren't you boys telling me anything now-a-days?" Eriol looked embarrassed, but was pardoned under the dim light of the ballroom. "And speaking of which, where is my son? And who was that lady he was with?"

"To be honest with you Li-Sama, I don't know myself," Eriol mumbled.

Yelan looked livid, "Where is he? I've had quite enough of this."

"I'm right here, mother."

Eriol turned towards the voice, Syaoran was fast approaching the group. Eriol took the chance and quickly fled from Yelan's company.

"She looked absolutely mad, Eriol." He heard Tomoyo beside him as they walked towards the refreshment table.

"I know," he said pouring himself a drink, "she loves that child."

"She must, I kind of feel sort for Li-kun."

"Yeah, sometimes I do too."

Beside him, Tomoyo gasped. "Sakura-chan?

Eriol looked towards the approaching girl dressed in Tomoyo's concoction. She smiled widely as she came to hug her friend. "But what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you Tomoyo-chan," she said smiling silkily.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but where's Niyaah?" Tomoyo was saying.

Eriol's eyes widened. "You didn't bring her with you, did you?"

"No," Sakura said wagging a finger, "she's with Tigen. She fell asleep, so Tigen suggested that I come help you."

Tomoyo nodded, but Eriol shook his head, seeing Syaoran walking over. "Here he comes," Eriol whispered.

Sakura followed Eriols line of sight and spotted him. Oh no. She wasn't ready yet. She hadn't thought of her masterful plan. She hadn't had the chance to as she had spotted her friends right away.

He looked angry, as per his usual, Sakura thought. He ignored her completely as he swiftly walked ahead of her to Eriol.

"Eriol, where is my daughter?"

Was it Sakura or did Eriol look a bit scared. Well, she shouldn't be the one judging. The man had a temper. Wait. Daughter? Did she hear wrong or had he said daughter?

Sakura's eyes bulged. He didn't mean Niyaah did he. No. Niyaah didn't look like a thing like—Li. Syaoran Li. Syoaran Sheng Ma. Li Syaoran—Eriol's boss.

Oh he wasn't going to like what he found out next.

"Uh," he said looking about the ballroom, "sleeping."

"Cut the crap, Eriol. Where is she?"

"My, Syaoran, you sure are articulate when you're angry."

Apparently Syaoran wasn't in the mood for jokes. He took of his half-mask and threw it aside. Sakura's heart stopped again. It was him! There he was. All righteously handsome, standing there with that scowl on his face (justified for once).

"Do you know how mad my mother is right—"

"She's with me," Sakura spoke up.

Syaoran froze on the spot. He slowly looked towards Sakura.

"Niyaah? Your daughter, she's with—err—was with me."

Syaoran was quick in approaching her, "what did you say?" he seethed, towering over her.

Sakura didn't back down. She looked defiantly at him, "I said she's at my place. Eriol left her with me."

"You know, whore, if you have some playing around to do, I wouldn't mind picking it up another time, but clearly, today is not the day to be messing with me."

Sakura clenched her teeth. She then pulled her mask off—trying to maintain some sort of equality. She turned away from him and looked to Eriol.

"I'm sorry Eriol, I wasn't thinking, Tigen had just said that and I was silly to just walk away from what I'd promised you guys."

Tomoyo looked empathetic towards her friend. She was somewhat used to her silly antics and sillier mistakes. Li wasn't though. And she didn't know what would happen to Eriol.

"Let's go get her Sakura-chan," Tomoyo started walking towards her. Sakura nodded and took a hold of her hand.

Yelan watched the four walk, a smile playing on her lips.

*

Eriol and Syaoran were not talking to each other, and it was awkwardly quiet in the limo. They had taken Li's of course.

A part of Sakura couldn't believe he'd lied. But then the other part curtly informed her that he was a slimy maggot, and thus possible of doing all sorts of things.

He was the one who had gotten Tomoyo fired. Taking all his anger out on others, as usual, she guessed. He was the reason she had to fly back from her post in England and console her friend. And he was the reason she'd had such a lousy night in Hong Kong two months ago. And he was the reason that she'd lost her hotel room and then had to spend the night—paranoid—in someone else's suite.

They arrived at the Hyatt and Sakura was immensely glad to be out of that tense environment. Syaoran scoffed as they walked into the lobby.

"What're you scoffing about, huh?" she asked angry.

He gave her a side-glance and chose not to answer her question. What, she thought, he thinks he's too good for everyone around him.

"I can't stand his arrogance," she whispered to Tomoyo, when they walked towards her suite.

"I can't stand your presence," was his reply. Eriol sent Sakura an apologetic look.

"I can't stand yours even more, you disgust me. In fact, why don't you leave my suite, I'm sure Eriol will bring your daughter to you." This man mad her so angry.

"Why don't you leave?! This is my hotel, I'm sure your friend here will bring you your stuff " he retorted turning towards her.

"I'm a paying guest, you can't make me leave!"

"Of course I can! I own the damn place."

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

Eriol was the one to interject, "Why don't we find Niyaah."

They both looked at Eriol. Syaoran huffed and walked towards the door of the suite. Sakura ran in front of him and took out her key and opened the door, quietly walking in.

"Tigen?" she asked out loud, "I'm home."

Syaoran looked at her funny and then walked past her.

"Niyaah, I'm here," he called loudly.

Neither Tigen nor Niyaah approached the duo. They walked further into the living room, where Sakura knew Niyaah was sleeping.

Niyaah, Sakura was relieved to notice, was still fast asleep on the sofa.

Syaoran spotted her and his exterior noticeably relaxed, "Niyaah wake up!"

Sakura looked at him, as if that was going to work, "What're you doing?" she asked, "that's not going to work."

He looked over at her, annoyed, "and what do Japanese whores know about parenting."

Sakura clenched her teeth. She wanted to yell, to shout at him, but she had to keep her calm, "Much more than you apparently," she said looking him straight in the eye (which was a lot harder said than done), "when did you have her anyway, when you were 16?"

Tomoyo looked at Eriol, willing him to intervene.

"Yes, actually, not that it should matter to you anyway," he looked around the suite, "didn't I tell you to leave already?"

"Tell who to leave?" It was Tigen, and he was walking out of his bedroom, clad in pajamas.

He wiped his eyes and looked at the entourage. "Sakura, what's going on?" he asked pointing around at the group. It was then his eyes came to Syaoran and he took a step back.

"Li?"

Syaoran looked incensed. "Wang," he got out tightly.

"You two know each other?" Sakura questioned, confused.

It was then little Niyaah decided to wake. She opened her eyes and took in the scene around her, immediately afraid. But then she spotted her father and uncle Eriol, and Sakura all in the same room and grinned happily.

She ran towards her father and hugged him around his legs, "Daddy!"

Syaoran looked uncomfortable and tried to pry her off his legs, opting to hold her hand instead.

Everyone around the room looked at the little exchange, and Sakura cringed. She felt so sorry for Niyaah.

"Let's go," he said to Niyaah.

Niyaah pulled at her hand, and ran towards Sakura, putting her hands up and asking Sakura to pick her up. Sakura did. "No," Niyaah yelled in her little voice, "Sakura said we'd play house!"

Eriol coughed. And Syaoran held his face.

"Some other day, Niyaah. We have to go home now," Syaoran said, annoyance clear in his voice.

"No, no, no," the little girl shrieked, "I want to play now!"

"ENOUGH." And she went quiet, "Niyaah Li, get over here right now."

Sakura looked at the little girl, her big brown eyes watering. She put her down reluctantly and watched as she walked to her father. Sakura wanted to slap him his stupid abusing self. He could do it to her. She'd take it. But how could he hurt a little child like that.

She watched as they started walking towards the door. Something pulled inside her and she ran towards the little girl, "Niyaah!"

Niyaah turned around and watched as Sakura bent down and patted her head, "I'll come play House with you tomorrow. Is that alright?"

Niyaah smiled wide and hugged Sakura. "Okay!"

Sakura smiled back and stood up. She looked Syaoran straight in his ocher eyes. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Li."

"I don't think so," and his eyes flickered to the ring on her left hand, "Wang." Sakura watched his eyes for a moment. She had never really done anything against her set paradigm. But here was this little girl. A girl, so hurt, so like herself when she was a child, and she just couldn't bare to see it.

"Oh I think so Li," she said surreptitiously sliding her ring off. Syaoran's eyes widened and he smirked.

He came in close to her, "I always knew you were a whore," he whispered.

Sakura looked down to the child who looked to her with hope, "For some things, I'm willing to do anything," she whispered back.

She'd save that child, if that were the last thing she'd ever do.


	7. Strawberry Fields Forever

**Chapter 7**

**Strawberry Fields Forever**

"_Oh I think so Li," she said, surreptitiously sliding her ring off. Syaoran's eyes widened and he smirked._

_He came in close to her, "I always knew you were a whore," he whispered._

_Sakura looked down to the child who looked to her with hope, "For some things, I'm willing to do anything," she fiercely whispered back._

_She'd save that child, if that were the last thing she'd ever do._

*

Sakura lay on her side, wide-awake. Sleep, it seemed, would not bless her with its presence tonight. Well, so be it, she thought. There were a couple of things that she'd wanted to think over anyway.

Like that snarky Li for one. She still couldn't believe it. Li. Li Syaoran was that man she'd met not but two months ago. That man that had made her breakfast and then left abruptly when she'd tried to be cordial and make conversation. And he'd lied, no less. I review hotels, he'd said. More like I own this hotel, and I'm your bestfriend's boyfriend's boss and I also happen to own half of the Hong Kong skyline.

She kicked at her duvet. She hated him. She hated, hated, and hated him. Because he'd made her out to be the fool. That's why he'd grabbed at the chance to humiliate her at the ball. He had recognized her, even with her shorter hair, and had embarrassed her—making her feel as if she were the centre of attention while the whole time, it was in actuality his charity gala.

And Niyaah. Kami, that precious child. Her beautiful silky long hair, her pearly brown eyes, and that cute little button nose. She was the most beautiful child on the planet. And her father didn't even appreciate her. She just couldn't understand why. Why would her father not love his own child? It made absolutely no sense.

Granted, Sakura's father was never really there for her, but he had loved her, and she had always known this. Li. Now Li just acted vile.

She couldn't believe he had yelled at his own daughter, making her come to tears, over absolutely nothing. She was a mere six or seven at the most. That despicable man had a black hole for a heart. She was sure of it.

How he managed to have a daughter was above her. Which reminded her of the fact that he had actually had a daughter—who was six or seven, while he himself was twenty-something or another.

"_When did you have her anyway, when you were 16?"_

"_Yes, actually, not that it should matter to you anyway," he looked around the suite, "didn't I tell you to leave already?"_

He had been 16 when his girlfriend, or lover, or one-night-stand or something or another had given birth to his child. At sixteen. What was she doing at sixteen; worrying about her math finals, not worrying about taking care of a child.

Ah well. Teaches him, she thought. There were consequences for going around sleeping with whomever you wanted without so much as a thought. But it was too bad that little Niyaah and to the witness the brunt of his mistake. Life just wasn't fair sometimes like that.

Which, of course, reminded her of her own situation.

Tigen. She didn't know what to think of him. He was all right most of the time, she guessed. He was pleasant to be around. Not like that Li. He had a nice smile and, oh yeah, he was saving her family. There was always that.

But she didn't feel anything towards him. She played with her engagement ring on her left hand. How could she marry someone whom she harbored no feelings for? For her family, she told herself. Might as well make it your mantra.

And there was Li once again. Either he kissed every girl he saw on the street or either it was another attempt at humiliating her. Or there was another possibility, but the chances of that being true were slim to none. There was no way he had had any feelings for her.

His distaste for Japanese woman was clear. It reminded her of her brother and his hate of Chinese men. Or just men in general, when it concerned Sakura. Not that he would need to worry about that anymore.

But he just couldn't like her? And then it occurred to her. Perhaps he didn't like her. But that didn't mean he wasn't attracted to her.

Because she was too.

*

"Sakura, do you have to go there?" Tigen was asking, sitting across from her on the breakfast table. Sakura munched on an apple and continued to read her newspaper. "Because if I had it my way, I'd keep you at a 100 mile distance from that man at all times."

She looked up now, because that warranted a reply. "He can't be all that bad, and besides whatever happens in business between your families is, well, between your families. No need to drag me into it."

Tigen looked as if he'd swallowed a golf ball. "I don't know him on a personal level," he said smoothing down his blond hair, "but I do happen to know that he is not a good man. Not a good man to do business with. Not a good man to be friends with. And not a good man to associate with in any way whatsoever."

Sakura eyed him, "Oh, and pray tell, what has he done that is so bad?" she asked, challenging him.

"You'd have to ask my father," he said, taking a sip from his milk, "he'd have a bounty on his head if he could."

Sakura bit her lip. Tigen clearly didn't know how bad the situation was.

"It's not all him though," he continued, "our families have been in a feud for generations. But see, Li is exactly like his forefathers. Personality, mannerisms, looks—spitting image of his father actually. It's uncanny."

That piqued Sakura's interest.

"How do you know?" she asked carefully.

"Because we went to the same school when we were teenagers."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "But you just said that you didn't know him on a personal level," Sakura said, her brows scrunching together.

"I don't, but it doesn't mean we didn't know of each other."

"I'm surprised he didn't pick a fight with you."

Tigen shrugged his shoulders, "He knew not too. I am four years older than him anyway."

Sakura nodded and looked to her watch. "Oh that car should be here now," she got up and picked up her coat, "I'll be back by dinner."

Tigen meekly nodded and turned back to his omelet.

Sakura rushed down the building, hoping that Li's Hyde side wouldn't kick in so early in the morning, and leave her without waiting.

No. She had to be there earlier. Two could play at this game.

She peeked out from the lobby. Nope. No sign of a car. Or driver. Or (and thank Kami) Li, for that matter. She didn't think she would be able to stand his form so early.

She sat on one of the benches lining the foyer and watched eagerly out the widow. Oh blast it, what if he didn't show.

No, he had to. She gave a quick glance out of the window. And there, down the street, she could see a fast approaching convertible. She scoffed.

How rich of him. Actually, she hadn't expected anything less. After all, his righteous arrogant self wouldn't stand for anything less. She hoisted herself off the bench and ran out of the foyer, hoping to run to the end of the driveway before he got there.

No such luck. The man didn't know how to slow down. He reached there precisely four seconds before she did.

It was a Porsche, she noticed upon closer inspection of the black vehicle. Her family had had money. But they surely weren't buying Porsche's whenever they'd pleased. She slowly inspected the vehicle, her curiosity getting the best of her. She ran her finger over the smooth curve of the handle.

He turned to her, impatience etched onto his face. His hair was knocked out of its place by the wind. "Get with the program, Kinomoto," he said patting the beige leather next to him.

"Kinomoto?" She questioned.

He raised an elegant brow, "If you think that I'm going to refer to you as Sakura, pigs might as well roam the skies."

She frowned and took a seat in the car, buckling herself in. "What happened to Wang?"

He paused as he reached for the gear, "I'd rather not."

She sat back in her seat. He started down the driveway, shifting gears as he did so. She had to admit that there was almost a grace in the way he handled the car.

The car, speaking of which, warranted her a bit too much attention. When they'd stopped at a cross light, the pedestrians tried to sneak glances at them. Some weren't even that shy, pointing obviously at them and whispering to their companions.

Li was smirking, enjoying the attention. Obviously, she thought, the obnoxious git. A part of her just wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

They stopped in the front of the row at a red light. She watched as the pedestrians started their trek between the white lines. A girl knocked on the hood of their car (their car? She meant his. Yes. Definitely his).

"Hey Li," she said waving and standing in front of his car, "you can give me a ride anytime you want."

Beside her, she could see Li trying to suppress a smile. She rolled her eyes. Kami, these women.

It wasn't too long before they arrived at his flat. Niyaah was waiting for Sakura at the door. Manners kept her from running down the hall and hugging Sakura, instead, the girl waited patiently by the doorway.

"Hi Niyaah," Sakura said holding open her arms.

The girl approached Sakura, but then glanced at her father and turned back.

Sakura was bewildered. It seemed that someone had given someone a lecture today. No, she wasn't going to drop this.

"What's wrong Niyaah?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired." The girl was a good liar.

"Do you still want to play with me?"

Little Niyaah nodded cordially and led the way inside. Sakura took off her shoes and watched as Niyaah went further into the flat. When she was out of earshot, she turned on Li.

"What did you say to her?" She accused.

"Nothing."

Sakura flared her nostrils. This wasn't funny. "What did you say to her?" She asked once more, pointing in the direction Niyaah had taken off to.

Li shrugged. And then looked around the flat, ignoring her.

Ugh! That vile vile vile man! She couldn't stand him any longer. "Don't you dare tell me that nothing happened! She was perfectly fine last night when she left, and now she won't even talk to me."

Li sighed, annoyed. "My mother had a talk with her."

Sakura froze. "What do you mean?" She questioned.

"She's convinced that you're my new play-thing, and told Niyaah that you're only being nice to her to get to me."

Sakura stared at Li, baffled by his honesty. She wondered whether she should voice the question that came to her mind. 'Am I?' She had wanted to ask.

"So she thinks that I'm just using her?"

He stared at her then. "This is a waste of my time," he said turning to walk away. "I brought you here because my daughter told me to. Not because I wanted to hear your incessant chattering."

And there was his mercurial self. She watched him walk away and then headed for the direction Niyaah had taken.

"Niyaah," she called, reaching what she presumed to be the dining room. She spotted the little girl, sitting in the corner of the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked nearing her.

Niyaah didn't respond and turned her head away.

"You have to tell me what I've done. It's okay that you're mad at me. But I want to know why, okay?"

Niyaah turned to her a bit and frowned. "My daddy says that you're only here because you want something from his company. You don't even like me."

"Your daddy? What about your grandma?"

"I haven't seen granma since months now."

Sakura's brows furrowed. He was the real liar.

"I want to tell you something," Sakura said, nearing the little girl, "That I'm here just to see you, not because I'm here to see your father." She reached for Niyaah, trying to bring her close to herself.

"NO!" She screeched, pushing Sakura back. "You're a liar! Don't touch me!"

"Niyaah, it's okay. Honestly. I'm telling you the truth," she tried soothing the girl.

"NO, NO, NO!"

Sakura frowned and looked away. Spoilt child. What else did she expect. Well, she'd had enough of her drama.

"Fine then, I'm leaving."

For a moment Niyaah looked sad, but then she got up curtly and ran out of the room, leaving Sakura alone on the floor.

There was a moment of silence as she contemplated what in the world had just happened. She got up and wondered whether she should go looking for the child but then decided that she wasn't wanted, and quite frankly, she didn't want to be here herself.

She turned towards the entrance and saw Li standing there, wearing a lopsided smirk. Like he had just won or something.

"Why don't we have a chat in my office?"

"Bug off. I'm leaving." She started towards the door.

Li wagged his finger. "No, I think you want to hear what I have to say."

"Actually, I don't." She was starting to put on her shoes. The faster she got out of here, the better.

She turned to look up as she heard his footsteps. He was towering over her, glaring down at her with his ocher eyes.

"I suggest, for your safety, that you come to my office."

She wasn't going to lose. "No." She stated with conviction.

Syaoran bent to her level, grabbing her wrists. The shoes dropped from her hand. He swiftly stood up, pulling her with him.

"Let go of me!" She yelled frantically, trying to free herself from his grip. She pulled back and collided with the door, unable to emancipate herself from his prison.

He did let go, and she froze for a moment. He was in dangerously close proximity. And she suddenly remembered that she was fatally attracted to him. She brushed her wrists, noticing the pain.

"What's your problem?" She asked feebly.

She could feel his hot breath on her face. But she dared not look at him directly. When he didn't answer for some time, and didn't back off, she got impatient and went to push his chest.

Wrong decision. As soon her hands reached him, he quickly grasped her wrists. She didn't resist this time. And she slowly looked up to his eyes.

Those ocher eyes, so full of passion. It should have scared her. And she should have tried to escape but she couldn't look anywhere else. She watched as he moved her hands from his chest to around his neck.

Something was happening.

This was going too far. She should stop. But, Kami, why did he have to be so handsome. She was so blissfully infatuated with his looks, his eyes, that mouth.

That delicious mouth that had relentlessly and without due cause assaulted her the last time they had been together.

"You know," he whispered in a husky tone, "I couldn't stop thinking about you the first time I saw you."

She was sure that if it weren't for her holding on to him, she would have collapsed on the spot. That voice. Oh Kami. That voice cajoled her in. And whatever thoughts she had about possibly escaping had been chucked out the window.

She didn't care for the world. She couldn't look away. And suddenly, they weren't close enough. And she held on tighter, bringing herself even closer, not leaving his eyes for even a moment. Li brought up his hands and cupped her milky white face.

"I can't get you out of my mind," he confessed. Her heart stopped. Me too, she'd wanted to say. And suddenly, she heard herself saying it.

He smiled then. And Kami, that smile was more addictive than any narcotic. Everything about him was driving her crazy—those eyes, that hair, those lips. Those lips were like strawberries. And suddenly, a hunger overcame her. She wanted to taste strawberries. And so she pulled at his neck, almost as if she was under a spell, and he slowly obliged, closing off the space between them.


End file.
